


Воющий директор Морита

by Override_fiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Historical, Immortality, Internal Conflict, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychology, Regeneration, Secret Identity, Teamwork, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Второй выживший после сыворотки суперсолдата. Первый, сохранивший разум и внешность. Минус третий до того, как сыворотку сочтут готовой и продемонстрируют на Стиве Роджерсе... Расширенная история Воющей Команды и того, как Джим Морита докатился до кресла директора в Мидтаунской школе.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9962101
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Безымянные смертники

**Author's Note:**

> Шапочно описываются события двадцатого века. На историческую достоверность не замахиваюсь, большая часть фактов взята из открытых источников. Сериалы не учитываются, смотреть я их не собираюсь.
> 
> АнтреКот_Шредингера виноват в появлении этого текста. Спасибо ему за это!

Бывают в жизни ситуации, которые определяют дальнейший путь, дальнейшее развитие событий. И в случае Джима Мориты это было предложение, от которого не отказался бы ни один нормальный мужик, лежащий в полевом госпитале.

Или наоборот — отказался. Да и какая разница, в конце-то концов, если в итоге он все равно стал одним из подопытных в испытаниях Эрскина и Старка. Их таких, отличившихся, собирали по всему фронту. Двенадцатый подопытный. Второй выживший после Красного Черепа. Первый успешный, сохранивший человеческий облик и разум.

Минус третий до того момента, когда Говард и Авраам сочтут, что технология обкатана достаточно, чтобы устроить показательное шоу.

Естественно, сыворотку к тому моменту доработали так, что они — первые успешные, — на фоне Роджерса казались совсем обычными. То ли Эрскин специально подбирал такого, чтобы на фоне щуплого цыпленка получившийся бифштекс смотрелся нагляднее, то ли просто так звезды сложились. А может и документы врали, на тот момент о единственном официальном успешном результате эксперимента они все знали только по бумажкам, да по сплетням.

Чтобы вы понимали, сплетничать вояки любят, особенно когда делать больше нечего.

— Джи-и-им!

Щелкнув по потрепанному временем колокольчику над дверью бара, Морита пробежался до стоянки и легким движением кисти закинул в грузовичок свою громыхающую железом сумку, а потом запрыгнул и сам, на всякий случай изобразив, что он держался за протянутую руку Дум-Дума.

— Все забыли, ничего не взяли? — уточнил Гейб, хлопнув ладонью по деревянному ящику, на котором он сидел. В полутьме грузовика, накрытого брезентовым тентом, на его лице ярко выделялись глаза и белозубая улыбка.

Дум-Дум огладил рыжие усы — Морита видел его до сыворотки, тогда-то усы у него были пожиже и не настолько огненно-яркими, — и небрежным взглядом окинул ящики, пересчитывая. Морита и сам машинально ощупал свою сумку, проверяя оборудование, а потом по памяти проверил маркировки ящиков. Все сходилось.

— Трогай! — Гейб похлопал ладонью по стенке водительской кабины. Грузовичок натужно запыхтел и тронулся с места, жестко подпрыгивая на каждой колдобине. Морита на всякий случай поставил на свою сумку ногу, чтобы тщательно разобранная система связи не громыхала, а Гейб потянулся и хлопнул себя по коленям. — Ну что, значится, диверсии?

— Вообще диверсии, — подтвердил Дум-Дум, похлопывая себя по карманам и печальным взглядом провожая табачный магазинчик. — Знал бы я, что с этой сывороткой и покурить нормально вместо понюшки нужен пуд, так бы я и согласился! Ха!

— Да ты с собой килограммов пять тащишь, — с одного взгляда определил Морита и прищурился. — Небось еще и с оружием кисетов набил, сколько влезло.

Под общий смех Дум-Дум развел руками с наигранно-виноватым видом, потом тоже расхохотался, но быстро замолчал и мечтательно уставился куда-то в пространство, подкручивая ус.

— А помните Мэгги? — спросил он, только что от удовольствия не жмурясь.

— Блондиночку-то? Как же ее не помнить, — кивнул Гейб, снова сверкнув из теней слепяще-белой улыбкой. — У Старка вообще все медсестрички были хороши.

— Все хороши, но Мэгги… Ооо, Мэгги была просто неподражаема…

— Прости уж, Дум-Дум, но я под нее один раз попал и мне хватило, — покачал головой Морита. — На твоем месте я бы ее больше к своей заднице не подпускал. Она уколы так ставит, что даже у меня синяк часов десять ныл.

Гейб, зная уровень регенерации Мориты, уважительно присвистнул. Нет, после сыворотки и облучения Морита остался того же роста и сложения, даже не прибавил мышечной массы. Он просто остался человеком, но стал быстрее, сильнее и с гораздо более чутким слухом и зрением. А еще он мог зарастить на себе практически любую нелетальную рану. Дум-Дум и Гейб не могли похвастаться такой регенерацией, зато прибавили в весе и раздались в плечах. И Джим Морита, привыкший пользоваться своим невысоким ростом в разведке и на диверсионных операциях, был даже рад, что именно ему досталась недоработанная версия сыворотки.

— Эх, Джимми, — Дум-Дум дотянулся и хлопнул его по плечу, едва не слетев со своего ящика на повороте. — Не то с бабами надо делать, ох не то! Эх, еще бы пару дней, и как бы я ее разложил!

— Одно хорошо, — через пару минут мечтательного молчания добавил Гейб. — Теперь от нас ни одна баба не уйдет неудовлетворенной, с нашей-то выносливостью.

— Так это ж можно и три жены… иметь, — сально пошутил Дум-Дум.

— И даже не иметь потом проблем с их мужьями, — с убойной серьезностью добавил Морита. — Из окна с любого этажа выпрыгнул — и был таков!

Грузовичок, подпрыгивая на неровностях дороги и угрожающе скрипя на поворотах, ехал через город к аэродрому, а сидящие в нем суперсолдаты от души хохотали и обсуждали прелести встреченных во время эксперимента дамочек. Все трое понимали, что по замыслу высшего руководства вернуться с фронта они не должны.

Смерть Эрскина поставила крест на проекте. А так как повторить результат не удастся, то и все улики, кроме одного, последнего и единственного официального образца, по приказу Стратегического Научного Резерва должны были быть уничтожены. Особенно с учетом того, что их всех официально никогда не существовало.

И все же, даже не зная Роджерса лично, ни Дум-Дум, ни Гейб, ни Морита бы не согласились с ним поменяться местами. У них всех было кого защищать, так что и идея закончить жизнь на передовой им была милее, чем размахивать ногами перед спонсорами в агитационных постановках. И пусть их заметают под коврик, пусть их будут кидать из котла в котел, с фронта на фронт и с передовой на передовую — они сделают столько, сколько успеют.

Солдат живет только на поле боя. Солдатом нельзя родиться, им можно только умереть. И когда их взяли в проект — они уже были солдатами.

***

Недели летели.

Снаряд разорвался так близко, что прикрывшегося Мориту засыпало комьями земли, а одно ухо перестало слышать. Тряхнув звенящей головой, он проверил боезапас. Одиннадцать патронов оставалось в магазине, еще один коробчатый магазин болтался на разгрузке, а по карманам для его М3А1 было рассовано столько патронов девять на девятнадцать, сколько влезло. И не только их…

Тряхнув головой, Морита резко стукнул рядом с тем ухом, которое приняло ударную волну. Звон прошел, и он поднялся к краю окопа, чутко прислушиваясь. Сквозь топот и рев идущих на прорыв солдат он все же расслышал голос Дум-Дума, а потом швырнул в его сторону коробку «парабеллумов».

— А для моего Кольта?! — возмущенно взревел в ответ Дуган, впрочем, с разбега ныряя в соседний окоп и набивая магазин для такого же эм-третьего, как и у Мориты.

— У Гейба проси!

— Так у него же Томми-ган, он небось сам пустой!!!

Оберегающе приобняв радиостанцию, Морита напряг спину и, оттолкнувшись от стенки окопа, выскочил, тут же начиная петлять и порой постреливая во врагов. В последний момент он ушел в перекат, так что в окоп, где засел Дум-Дум, он скатился с изяществом упущенного на лестнице мусорного ведра. Зато прижатая к груди радиостанция не пострадала.

— Тьфу!

Не успел Морита отплеваться от попавшей в рот грязи, как Дум-Дум уже зашарил по его разгрузке, выискивая себе сорок пятые. Морита нахмурился, вспоминая то, что он успел увидеть во время перебежки, а потом на мгновение подскочил, расстрелял оставшиеся в магазине четыре патрона и снова сел. Дум-Дум, просыпавший часть патронов, грязно ругался.

— Что на левом фланге? — Морита перезарядил свой М3 и прижал к менее пострадавшему уху наушник. — Черт, все еще глухо…

— Там вроде получше, — Дум-Дум прислушался к хаосу боя. — А, нет, Гейб еще не все расстрелял… Слышишь, как долбит?

Досадливо крякнув, Морита снова скинул наушники на шею и тоже прислушался. Где-то метрах в ста и правда разносилась характерная трель Томми-гана. А еще… Далекий звук, который, который…

— Миномет, — определил он.

— Все в укрытие, — тут же во всю мощь легких заорал Дум-Дум. Стих пистолет-пулемет Томпсона, хлюпанье грязи под ногами сменилось на то же плюханье, но в окопах. Поле, изуродованное траншеями и рытвинами, пустело на глазах. Дум-Дум невозмутимо сел, достал трубку и кисет. — Это теперь надолго. Что думаешь, ведь не туманомет? Мне одного раза с этой дрянной химией хватило…

— Не, — решил Морита, прислушавшись к выстрелу. — Восьмисантиметровый скорее. На два часа.

Снова бахнуло.

— Угум-с, — Дум-Дум сосредоточенно раскурил. С текущим задымлением его трубку уже никто бы не заметил. Они с Моритой синхронно подняли головы, проводив взглядом свистнувшую осколочную мину. Выпустив маленькое идеально-ровное колечко дыма, Дум-Дум ехидно фыркнул в усы. — Перелет.

— И поправка, — кивнул Морита. — На полтора часа. Думаешь, в окопе стоит?

— А где еще. Иначе бы так не мазали. Ты или я?

— Кури уж, — великодушно решил Морита, принимая у Дум-Дума ружье. Помповый Винчестер удобно лег в руку. Морита огляделся, убеждаясь в отсутствии случайных внимательных глаз, скинул с шеи наушники, а потом одним слитным движением выпутался из разгрузки и куртки. — Перезаряжают… После следующего выстрела пойду, подкинь только.

— Мгм, — согласно протянул Дуган, с наслаждением затягиваясь. Приоткрыл один глаз, слушая выстрел, следующую перезарядку. Привстал и повернулся, наклоняясь. — Давай.

Практически одновременно с выстрелом Морита взвился с места и, оттолкнувшись от спины товарища, взлетел почти на два метра над окопом. За спиной разорвалась мина, но Джим ее проигнорировал, целясь и стреляя во вражеский окоп, туда, где располагался миномет. Он ушел в перекат и нырнул обратно в свой окоп под болезненный вой, теряющийся в фоновом шуме, и последовавший за этим воем взрыв.

— Взрыватели у них говно, — емко заключил Дум-Дум, снова закрывая глаза и затягиваясь. Досадливо пошевелил усами. — Эх, докурить не успею.

— Вечером накуришься, — отрезал Морита, застегивая на себе разгрузку. — А я сейчас убью за горячий чай.

Дум-Дум еще пару раз коротко и резко затянулся. Посмотрел на Мориту, который выразительно поднял бровь. Выдохнул дым, а потом вдохнул поглубже…

— На прорыв! — разнесся над полем его зычный рык. — Огонь по врагу!

Слева, как будто только разрешения и ждал, снова затарахтел Томми-ган Гейба. Последний раз вдохнув дым, Дум-Дум ловким движением выбил трубку и аккуратно убрал в карман, бережно его закрывая на пуговицу.

— Как думаешь, в этот раз нам дадут пару дней отдохнуть? — спросил он, проверяя Кольт, а потом поудобнее перехватывая свое ружье.

— Сомневаюсь, — покачал головой Морита. — Помнишь планы? С поправкой на произошедшее… я готов на норму сахара спорить, что нас отсюда сразу кинут или в Австрию, или в Италию, в Аццано, там наверняка все еще не проверили наводку на базу Черепа.

Дум-Дум досадливо сплюнул.

***

Когда их поездом перебрасывали в Италию, громче всех ныл Гейб. Он же был единственным, кто умудрился схлопотать шальной осколок мины в бедро. Между тем, ныл он преимущественно матом и на французском, возмущаясь не столько самим ранением, сколько тем, что ему не дали насладиться обществом медсестры.

Дум-Дум и Морита молчали. Как выяснилось в процессе получения приказа, в Аццано была подтвержденная база Гидры, причем проникнуть туда предстояло под прикрытием. То есть, надо было собственноручно сдаться фашистам, на правах пленников попасть внутрь, а потом тихо свалить, по возможности напоследок им как-то нагадив. Да и что оставалось говорить, когда и так все было ясно — кто-то был очень недоволен неубиваемостью ранних версий суперсолдат, так что на смерть их загоняли очень упорно и целенаправленно.

— _Меня, считай, с девки сняли, это ж как серпом по яйцам! Подлецы! А этот Филлипс, шлюхин сын, да что мы ему сделали?! Не облез бы дать нам день отдохнуть! Да у меня до сих пор эта блядская глина в ботинках…_

Слушать недовольный бубнеж Гейба успокаивало. Мягкий грассирующий французский не вязался с теми оборотами, которые он вворачивал. И полковнику Филлипсу должно было очень, очень, очень неудержимо икаться.

— Значит так, даже если по официальной версии мы не знакомы, то все равно не помешает после захвата оказаться вместе, — решил в какой-то момент Морита. — Дум-Дум, согласен?

Дуган, непрерывно курящий всю дорогу, согласно встопорщил усы, а Гейб примолк.

— На операцию у нас выделено восемь дней. И за это время надо выдавить максимум информации. И вот, что я думаю, в плен попадем с интервалом, чтобы подозрений меньше. И лучше в разное время суток, это позволит лучше оценить периметр. Дуган, ты последним, потому что ты самый примечательный и привлечешь лишнее внимание…

***

В тесных круглых клетках было постоянно шумно и тяжело дышать. Гидра использовала пленных в качестве рабочей силы и подопытных кроликов.

Первое было отлично. Второе — опасно. Из-за смерти Эрскина программу свернули досрочно, не закончив исследования, так что никто из них не знал, можно ли в их крови отследить компоненты сыворотки, можно ли восстановить формулу. Но проверять не хотелось. Суперсолдаты в руках фашистов? Да это же просто ночной кошмар.

Целью был сбор информации. Дуган будто бы невзначай вертел головой, оценивая количество пленных, их состояние, расположение клеток и неровности стены за ними. Толчок между лопаток подтолкнул его к клетке, а потом его шляпа слетела, подцепленная шоковой дубинкой. Дум-Дум с трудом подавил порыв поймать свою шляпу до того, как она ударится об грязный пол. Каждому в их диверсионной группе надо было казаться слабыми и для опытов непригодными… Он медленно наклонился, медленнее, чем наклонился бы здоровый человек, и поднял шляпу, возвращая ее на место.

— Знаешь, фриц, — протянул он в закрытое шлемом и очками лицо. — Однажды эта дубинка будет в моих руках.

В ответ фриц поджал губы и закрыл клетку. Видимо, рассчитывал спровоцировать Дугана на конфликт, а потом приволочь своим трупорезам в качестве подарочка. Небось, за выявление здоровых и сильных пленных им повышения дают…

Сидящий в дальней от двери части клетки Гейб поднял голову и пустым взглядом окинул новоприбывших. В соседней клетке Морита уже вовсю собирал информацию, шушукаясь со своими сокамерниками и без стеснения задирая тех, кто сидел к клетках с другой стороны прохода.

— Только не буяньте, — тихо попросил Гейб. — Нам и так вчера досталось за, ну, шум. Даже по мне раза три попали. Или четыре, не помню, там во второй смене было больше охраны… А вон того узкоглазого, по его собственным воплям, не меньше пяти раз отоварили.

Отдав должное актерскому мастерству друга, Дуган поднял бровь и огляделся. Значит, по мнению Гейба было три пути побега, четыре, если выбрать правильное время на смене караула… А вот Морита насчитал пять. Сам он пока видел только два, но это пока.

— Если вести себя тихо, то не тронут, — добавил Гейб. — По утрам лучше всего, фрицы тоже в собачье время спать хотят, так что и нас не трогают. Мы тут все уже познакомились. А вы кто?

С четырех до пяти. Видимо, сразу после очередной смены караула. Дум-Дум наклонил голову, показывая, что понял.

— Ладно, давайте знакомиться, — объявил он. — Меня зовите Дум-Дум, и мне за сегодня уже почти четыре десятка раз порывались пересчитать зубы.

Другие обитатели камеры удивленно переглядывались, но тоже называли себя, добавляя какой-то факт о базе, на которой их держали. Гейб внимательно слушал. Дум-Дум насчитал около сорока контрольных точек. Сам он — меньше тридцати, но его и привезли ранним утром. В соседней клетке стараниями Мориты тихо обсуждали некого Арнима Золу и его эксперименты. Похоже, в той камере кого-то довели до лабораторий, но потом отбраковали и вернули на место. Зато стало понятно, куда надо будет обязательно сунуть нос.

— И что, всех в итоге забирают? — донесся до них тихий голос Мориты.

— Да, постоянная текучка, — ответил ему какой-то британец. — Здесь нет никого, кто просидел бы в клетке больше пяти дней.

— Значит, осталось два дня, — будто бы говоря сам с собой забормотал Морита. — Сорок восемь часов, около двух с половиной тысяч минут, сто двадцать тысяч секунд… Убить готов за горячий чай… И этот постоянный шум, они там за стенкой что, генератор держат?

— Я же говорил, там какую-то светящуюся синюю фигню клепают, — снова добавил британец. — Такие большие штуки, может бомбы или еще какое оружие. И у тебя в математике ошибка.

— А еще говорят, здесь видели самого Черепа, — замогильным шепотом раздалось откуда-то со стороны длинного ряда клеток. — Мы уже в аду.

Дум-Дум поправил шляпу и нахмурился. Сто двадцать тысяч секунд — это примерно тридцать три часа. Если считать от текущего момента, то бежать и убивать за горячий чай Морита предлагал как раз во время вечерней смены караула. У них будет вся ночь на разведку и диверсию. Причем, похоже, приоритет диверсии вырос, особенно если тут и правда производят оружие. Ну и высшим пилотажем будет устроить диверсию самому Красному Черепу. Может их тогда даже помилуют и позволят пережить эту войну, вычеркнут из списка тех материалов по экспериментам Эрскина-Старка, которые надо было уничтожить.

— Вы как знаете, — в итоге заявил Дум-Дум, убедившись, что товарищи его слышат. — А я вздремну. Что толку от смерти бегать, умрешь уставшим. А так может сил накоплю, да и огрею того фрица напоследок.

Постепенно в клетках и правда повисла тишина, только мерные шаги охраны разносились эхом. Дум-Дум покосился на Мориту и Гейба, которые тоже воспользовались затишьем и прислушивались настолько тщательно, насколько позволял их усиленный слух.

Количество людей. Количество техники. Механический лязг. Звук. Запах.

Информацию можно собирать даже из клетки. Пока все шло по плану.


	2. Солист кордебалета

Все шло по плану до тех пор, пока не перестало идти по плану. Сначала какие-то довольно легкие быстрые шаги, потом звук удара и падение охранника на прутья клетки. Уж чего-чего, а встретить солиста кордебалета на базе Гидры они не ожидали.

— Ты еще кто? — прищурился Гейб, заинтересованный не столько в ответе, сколько в том, чтобы подтвердить то, что он и так уже понял.

— Эм… Капитан Америка.

Гейб переглянулся с Дум-Думом, который, как недовольный морж, встопорщил усы. Потом они вместе посмотрели на соседнюю клетку, где Морита, успевший ювелирно распланировать и диверсию, и побег, всеми силами боролся со злым оскалом, который грозил прорваться сквозь напускное удивление.

Когда глава кордебалета открыл клетку, в которой сидели Дум-Дум и Гейб, Морита их уже встречал. И по его глазам было видно, насколько он недоволен. Так мало того… Дум-Дум глянул вниз, на то, как Морита разминал руки, как будто готовился ломать кому-то челюсть. Его агрессии срочно надо было дать адекватное объяснение.

— Самурая тоже забираем? — фыркнул Дуган, слегка качнув головой, умоляя товарища не дергаться и не усугублять их и без того неустойчивое положение.

Морита выудил из-под воротника цепочку с жетоном и, подцепив ее пальцем, потянул в сторону. Цепочка впилась в горло, а Морита на секунду сделал крайне выразительное лицо, всем видом намекая, что теперь им всем только повеситься.

— Я из Фресно, ковбой, — коротко ответил он на вопрос.

Роджерс прошел между ними, не подозревая о том, как эпично он сорвал их операцию. Морита, Дум-Дум и все еще стоявший в дверях клетки Гейб посмотрели ему вслед, а потом переглянулись. Дум-Дум снова встопорщил усы, Гейб поджал губы, а Морита выразительно сплюнул.

Срочно надо было разрабатывать новый план. Все же они были довольно высококлассными диверсантами, так что одна единственная переменная, даже такого масштаба, не имела права полностью запороть им операцию.

С толпой они шли за Роджерсом, который выяснял судьбу некоего Барнса. И, надо сказать, в его коротких отрывистых командах было больше смысла, чем можно было ожидать от мальчика-танцора из кордебалета. Неужели сплетни наврали, и на самом деле Роджерса тоже выдернули с передовой, а легенду про щуплого мальчонку запустил кто-то для красоты? Гейб шагнул вперед.

— Постой. Ты знаешь, что делаешь?

— Да. Дал по морде Гитлеру раз двести.

Проводив убегающего по коридору Роджерса взглядом, Гейб, Дум-Дум и Морита снова переглянулись.

— Клинический оптимист, — заключил Дум-Дум.

— Сказочный, — согласился Морита, покачав головой.

— Кто-то должен сказать ему, что его глянцевый щит выглядит как мишень, — вздохнул Гейб. — Ладно, какой план?

— Выбраться? — предположил британец, который сидел с Моритой в одной клетке.

— И устроить им ад, — согласился Гейб, сливаясь с толпой, а потом исчезая.

Морита, как самый низкий и незаметный, скинул куртку и, растерев руки, тоже исчез в толпе. Сквозь гомон Дум-Дум слышал быстрый легкий бег, звук прыжка, а потом снова затихающий бег — Морита оказался в производственной зоне, осматриваясь и запоминая, набивая карманы образцами. В другую сторону удалились шаги Гейба, который пошел снимать охрану верхнего яруса и снайперов на крышах, зачищая путь на свободу.

— Ну что, ребятки, — зычно гаркнул Дум-Дум, привлекая внимание бывших пленников. — Я знаю, где тут выход. Прорываемся, захватываем технику и валим к едрене-фене, по пути давая по мордам фрицам!

— Да! Да! Валим! — подхватила толпа.

К тому моменту, как они выбили ворота и высыпали во двор, Морита уже вернулся, а крыши были свободны, пулеметы молча скалились в ночное небо.

В суете никто не заметил ни слегка противоречащий человеческим возможностям прыжок Дум-Дума, который взгромоздился на танк, ни то, с какой эффективностью Морита голыми руками расправлялся с фрицами, ни как темным пятном с крыши ангара спрыгнул Гейб, а потом таким же нечеловеческим прыжком оказался внутри танка, где Дум-Дум уже разбирался с незнакомым управлением.

— Потом перевелся во Францию, — Гейб снова сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. — Там девочки круче.

— Да это целое резюме, — фыркнул Дум-Дум, кивком подтверждая, что он понял, кто именно из пленников вместе с Моритой расчищает путь, и делая поправку на его рост и скорость реакции. — Ну, понеслась!

***

Дорога до лагеря была долгой. Диверсионная команда успела показательно «познакомиться», узнать все, что успели увидеть другие пленники, проанализировать информацию и составить набросок отчета.

А заодно они приглядывались к Роджерсу. Он и правда был гораздо ближе к тому идеалу, который пытался получить Эрскин, чем любой из них.

— Так вот что им было надо. Идеальный ариец, — как-то покачал головой Дум-Дум, отлучившийся во время вечерней стоянки в кусты отлить. — И как мы сразу не догадались.

— Эрскин не просто так на фашистов работал, — тихо подтвердил сидящий на соседнем дереве Морита, сам себя назначивший часовым. — Спорим, у этого Роджерса даже череп «правильный»?

— Думаете, это завязано на гены? — Гейб, до этого неподвижно стоявший неподалеку и абсолютно невидимый в сумерках, повернул голову. — Думаете, и правда было это… «волшебное превращение», просто открылся заложенный потенциал?

— Понятия не имею, — Дум-Дум стряхнул и, заправившись, застегнул ширинку. Поднял голову и прищурился на звезды. — Но нас всех выбирал Старк, а Роджерса нашел и приволок именно Эрскин. Надо бы приглядывать.

— Надо, — подтвердил Гейб. — Чем ближе, тем лучше. Особенно если вокруг него снова будет увиваться кордебалет.

— Все бы тебе о бабах, да о бабах…

— А помните слухи? — снова заговорил Морита. — Про лагерь Лихай, что это единственная подготовка, которая есть у этого… капитана.

— Ты аналитик, ты и скажи, — фыркнул в ответ Дум-Дум, доставая трубку и набивая в нее табак. — Но мне вот кажется, что у того же Барнса подготовка лучше.

— Если как аналитик, — Морита спрыгнул с дерева, мягко приземляясь в перегнившие листья и иголки, — Я бы сказал, что подготовки у него вообще ноль. Пытается подражать Честеру Филлипсу, двигаться особо не умеет. И он явно знаком с Пегги Картер, от нее, наверно, нахватался фразочек, да и тон порой тот же прорезается.

— Та английская фифа? — уточнил Гейб. — Я видел ее на проекте, у нее вроде со Старком какие-то шашни.

— Но это мелочи, — продолжил Морита. — Потому что он на глазах учится. Когда он пришел — бегал как девчонка. Когда он пару часов назад на разведку отправился, то шаги уже другие были. Он подсознательно постоянно на кого-то из нас пялится и копирует. И очень успешно.

— Трудно наполнить только ту чашу, которая полна, — покачал головой Дум-Дум, затягиваясь.

— Это может быть нашим билетом к выживанию, — добавил Гейб.

— Ладненько, — заключил Морита. — Попробуем себя в роли учителей для идеального человека. Может тогда Филлипс отпустит наши яйца и разрешит выжить.

***

— Виват Капитану Америке! — первым захлопал Барнс. Толпа подхватила с восхищенным гулом.

Морита, Дум-Дум и Гейб стояли с Роджерсом и Барнсом плечом к плечу, оглядываясь и прицениваясь. И все же… порой их взгляды невольно прилипали к полковнику Филлипсу.

Полковник смотрел на них оценивающе, как будто пытаясь еще до получения их отчета что-то для себя понять. Диверсионное трио переглянулось. Они заранее подготовились, знали, что и как говорить, но слишком много переменных оставалось за скобками.

Тем же вечером, после того, как из них выжали всю возможную информацию, к Морите подошел британец, во время прорыва занявший место пулеметчика, а потом всю дорогу до базы увивавшийся рядом, и какой-то француз, запомнившийся только тем, что он помогал раненым и постоянно трепался о взрывчатке.

— Я Джеймс. Джеймс Фэлсворт, третья парашютная бригада, — представился британец. — Это Жак Дернир.

— Ага. А от нас что хотите?

— Поблагодарить, — на показательно-недоумевающие лица Фэлсворт тонко ухмыльнулся. — Мы наблюдательные и нам повезло оказаться рядом. И мы считаем, что должны проставиться вам пивом при первой же возможности. В благодарность, так сказать.

— Роджерсу проставьтесь, — миролюбиво предложил Дуган. — Он нас всех спас.

Фэлсворт снова усмехнулся, а Жак сделал шаг вперед.

— _Много бы из нас оттуда выбрались, если бы дело ограничилось открытой клеткой?_ — быстро и экспрессивно заговорил он прямо на французском. — _Много ли дошло бы, если бы в дороге не было координирования? Я видел, я видел, как ты,_ — он ткнул пальцем в Мориту, — _видел, как ты постоянно нарезал вокруг колонны круги! Я разбираюсь во взрывчатке, я знаю, что в первый день в трех километрах от нас не дерево упало, а отправился к Господу немецкий разведывательный автомобиль с экипажем!_

Морита поджал губы.

— Ладно, — кивнул Дум-Дум, из быстрой речи француза успевший вычленить только отдельные слова и общий смысл. — Можете проставиться нам пивом, но чтобы никто не знал о том, что ты сейчас говоришь. Это понятно? 

— _Высшее руководство в курсе обо всем,_ — добавил на французском Гейб. — _А остальным об этом нечего знать. И пиво — это хорошо!_

— _Да, конечно!_ — француз от удовольствия только что не подпрыгнул. — _Вы же наверняка знаете, куда нас перебросят?_

— Лондон, — коротко отрезал Морита. — Нас почти всех отправляют в Лондон.

— И я даже знаю хороший паб, — добавил Фэлсворт.

***

Страсть Стратегического Научного Резерва к подвалам и подземельям логике не поддавалась.

— Мы проверим вашу информацию и сверим с данными Роджерса. — Филлипс пренебрежительно хмыкнул. — Он смог добраться до карты и запомнить ее.

— Спорим, Австрия там не отмечена? — Дуган зажал трубку зубами и наклонился над картой, линейкой обводя сектор в Альпах. — Знаю, слишком большая зона, но точнее ничего установить не удалось, даже эту информацию пришлось по крупицам собирать.

— Дополнительно стоит связаться с основными войсками и сообщить им остальные наши данные, — добавил Морита, забирая линейку. — Это поможет переломить ход боя как минимум здесь… и… и вот тут. Если нас небольшим мобильным отрядом закинуть на любую базу Гидры, то мы сможем сказать больше. Было бы у нас раза в два больше людей, ударной силы…

— И если бы наша операция была полностью согласована, — с нажимом продолжил Дум-Дум, невзначай повернувшись к полковнику. — Если бы заранее знали о такой дикой карте, как Роджерс, то доставили бы и живого языка, и гораздо больше данных.

Филлипс поморщился, как будто у него заныли зубы.

— Это если вашим данным можно верить. Вот Роджерс видел карту, а какие источники можете указать вы?

— Два допрошенных Гидровца, день наблюдений, перекрестный анализ и опрос почти сотни солдат из разных уголков Европы, — без запинки ответил Гейб. — Этого мало? Могло быть больше, если бы Роджерс действовал согласованно. А так — сколько успели. Или мы когда-то предоставляли ошибочные данные?

— Нет, — Филлипс недовольно пожевал губу. — Ладно, свободны. Но я еще перепроверю.

По дороге к тому подвалу, в котором Говард организовал лабораторию, Дум-Дум сопел и хмурился. Нет, Филлипса можно было понять — они всегда были на ножах, потому что задачей полковника было подобрать им такую миссию, с которой они не вернутся, а Дум-Дум, Гейб и Морита упорно раз за разом выполняли задачу и приносили нужные данные. И теперь, когда у полковника была новая крутая игрушка по фамилии Роджерс, стоило ожидать такую агрессию.

Никто не любит смотреть в глаза своим провалам.

— Наконец-то! — буквально бросился к ним навстречу Старк. — Я точно знаю, что вы мне принесли что-то интересненькое!

— Готов продать добычу за бутылку виски, — ухмыльнулся Морита. — Честный бартер!

— Выворачивай карманы, — угрожающе попытался нависнуть Говард. — Стоп. Джим, мне кажется, или ты стал… выше?

— Кажется наверняка, это ты в своих лабораториях усох и зачах, — Морита выудил из карманов завернутые в куски брезента детали и светящиеся синим картриджи для перезарядки энергетического оружия Гидры. — Давай, Старк, не жмотись, я знаю, что у тебя есть годное пойло!

Говард оторвал жадный взгляд от притащенного ему богатства и, ругаясь, полез под стол.

— Зачем я вообще на вас трачу свои запасы? Вы же не пьянеете!

— Это кто сказал? — возмущенно рявкнул Дум-Дум.

— Так это… — вылезая из-под стола с двумя бутылками, Говард умудрился стукнуться головой об край столешницы и снова выругаться. — И Роджерс не пьянеет!

— Сочувствую парню, — решил Гейб, отбирая у Говарда одну из бутылок и садясь на ближайший свободный стол. — Вот ему не повезло… А все потому, что вы наверняка где-то лажанули с сывороткой. Потому что мы и напиться можем, и накуриться, и девок валять.

— Он идеален! — безапелляционно отрезал Говард, вторую бутылку отдавая Морите. — Не то, что вы. И девок наверняка тоже валять может…

— Зато мы можем с тобой напиться.

— Это, конечно, аргумент. Ладно, а что по делу?

Морита булькнул и оторвался от бутылки, передал ее Дум-Думу.

— Я, конечно, не спец, но у этой синей дряни точно нет альфа-излучения и вообще эмиссия очень странная. И я бы сказал, что она нехило так сбивает радиоволны, потому что в зоне «поражения» приходится намного ювелирнее настраивать приемник. Ты что, прямо сейчас будешь с этой дрянью разбираться?

— Ну да, — Говард невозмутимо подозвал жестом помощника, а потом сунул один из оружейных картриджей в капсулу с манипуляторами. — Да, и правда странная эмиссия. Точно такая же, как у того, что Роджерс притащил.

— Мы в отчетах указывали, что там везде один и тот же синий свет. Так что логично, что и источник энергии везде одинаковый, — рассудительно заметил Морита, принимая бутылку у Дум-Дума.

Дум-Дум утер усы и сыто икнул.

— Старк, а что, ты еще не разобрал ту игрушку, которую тебе до нас притащили?

— Нет! — Говард досадливо нахмурился, управляя манипуляторами, чтобы достать из картриджа маленькое светящееся ядро. — Роджерс, конечно, сверхчеловек, но мозгов притащить мне что-нибудь в обход военных ему пока не хватило, зато, цитирую, он очень точно все описал. Тьфу! Нет, серьезно, он взял и с линейкой задокументировал эту штуку, как будто мне размеры корпуса интересны. Так что мне теперь придется заполнять сотню документов, прежде чем мне ее дадут поиграться.

— У тебя этим секретарша занимается.

— А-а-га, занимается. Только это все равно канитель на неделю, — Говард прищурился. — И правда, эмиссия весьма необычная. Без альфа и бета-излучения… Да, сомневаюсь, что Роджерс это указал в отчете, — под ехидное хмыканье из-за спины Говард кивнул ассистенту, чтобы тот записал сказанное. — Выглядит довольно безобидно, не понимаю, из-за чего весь сыр-бор…

Гейб хмыкнул и, допив остатки виски, спрыгнул со стола. За ним ретировались Морита и Дум-Дум, оберегая вторую, пока только ополовиненную, бутылку и свежераскуренную трубку. К тому моменту, когда Говард решил проверить сгусток энергии дуговым разрядом, все трое сидели за перевернутым столом, стратегически прикрываясь от возможных последствий.

Когда Говард на несколько метров отлетел, из-за стола донеслись бурные восхищенные аплодисменты и воющий хохот. Говард приподнялся на локтях, тряхнул встрепанной головой.

— Законспектируйте это. И дайте мне виски!


	3. Вот же... Воющая Команда!

В пабе было тепло и накурено, пахло пивом и вяленой рыбой.

— _Друзья!_ — буквально бросился на них Жак, хлопая по плечам и пытаясь обменяться рукопожатиями одновременно со всеми. После этого он помахал бармену, показывая пять пальцев, развернулся и потащил новоприбывших к столику, откуда уже приветливо улыбался Фэлсворт. — _Как я рад, что вы все же здесь!_

— И, судя по всему, кто-то успел до нас, — выразительно повел носом Фэлсворт. — Виски? И… И озон?!

— Заскочили к одному другу, — с каменным лицом объявил Морита. — Ага. Он у нас немного… взрывной, так что мы его терпим только ради хорошего пойла.

Дум-Дум и Гейб заржали, рассаживаясь за столиком. Жак принес пиво и грохнул кружки на стол.

— _За то, что мы все выжили!_ — экспрессивно заявил он. — _И пусть фашисты горят в аду!_

— Пусть горят, — кивнул Дум-Дум, прикладываясь к пиву. — Вы же больше никому о нашей… роли не рассказали?

— _Нет-нет, ни в коем случае!_ — отмахнулся Жак. — _Не наше и не их собачье дело, как вы это делали, но раз уж мы заметили, то почему бы вместе не выпить?_

— Это по нашему, — согласился с ним Гейб. — Кстати, сколько времени?

— Половина седьмого, — ответил Фэлсворт. — Мы ждем кого-то еще?

— Не столько ждем, сколько подозреваем, что стоит ждать. Если полковник… — Гейб замешкался и поднял к губам кружку, чтобы скрыть заминку. — Если все пройдет так, как мы ожидали, то возможно нам сегодня предложат вернуться на передовую. Вот этой же самой командой.

— С вами? С вами я бы рискнул, — медленно наклонил голову Фэлсворт. — Кто, если не мы.

— _Я не знаю, откуда у вас такая уверенность, но если нам и правда предложат, как вы говорите, то я соглашусь!_ — хлопнул по столу Жак.

Морита из-под ресниц покосился через дверь в другой зал, где за стойкой сидел Барнс. Практически не осталось сценариев, в которых Филлипс не предложил бы их Роджерсу в качестве бойцов. А если Роджерс и откажется, то он придет в паб за своим другом, и вот тут-то они его и перехватят.

Хочешь спрятать засекреченных суперсолдат — прячь их рядом с известным сверхчеловеком. А заодно, если эту дурную силищу удастся обуздать и направить, то это может переломить ход войны.

***

В чем-то работать с Капитаном Америкой оказалось сложнее, чем они ожидали.

— _Он же не серьезно?!_ — простонал Жак, заламывая руки. — _Он не может быть серьезно!_

— _Относись к этому спокойнее, друг мой,_ — похлопал его по плечу Гейб. — _На его фоне нас точно никто не заметит._

— _Да ему только мишени на спине… За что, за что?!_ — Жак закатил глаза и вцепился себе в волосы. — _Я же пошутил!_

— А вот он, кажется, нет, — в ужасе прокомментировал Фэлсворт.

Не обращая внимания на странные взгляды команды, половина которой зажимала себе рот, Роджерс пристроил за спиной щит, становясь похожим на мишень для дартса на ножках. Его яркий костюм выделялся на фоне лаборатории, как новогодняя открытка в ворохе старых газет.

— Отличная работа, — четко, по-военному кивнул Роджерс Говарду, который смотрел на него, как Пигмалион на Галатею. — Пойду к испытательным стендам, проверю костюм.

Убедившись, что Капитан Америка отошел достаточно, Морита и Дум-Дум в голос заржали, а Гейб расплылся в улыбке, качая головой.

— Это просто жопа, — заявил Дум-Дум, отсмеявшись. — Серьезно, Старк, ты чем думал?

— Ему идет, — с достоинством парировал Говард. — И он сам разработал концепт костюма!

— Можно вывести девушку из кордебалета, но нельзя вытравить кордебалет из девушки, — констатировал Морита, вызвав еще один взрыв смеха, переходящий в истеричные завывания. Даже откуда-то со стороны лабораторных помощников из-за стопок документов доносились беспомощные всхлипы.

— Солдафоны! — зарычал на них Говард. — Вы ничего не понимаете, он сверхчеловек! Весь его вид должен транслировать величие нашей страны! Оказывать морализующее воздействие на солдат!

— Юбочку ему добавь, тогда будет оказывать еще и деморализующий эффект на врагов!

— Вон! Вон из моей лаборатории!!!

Пятеро солдат, захлебываясь смехом и порой срываясь на вой, вывалились из лаборатории. Говард покачал головой им вслед.

— Вот же… Воющая Команда.

***

Название «Воющая Команда» к ним прикипело сразу и насмерть. Не то чтобы кто-то был против.

— Банк мой, — кинул карты под свет керосинового фонаря Дум-Дум, ехидно ухмыляясь в усы. — Банк мой, девочки!

Морита скинул свои карты и скривился, а Жак, с трудом подобрав челюсть, в ужасе переводил взгляд со своих карт на то, что скинул Дум-Дум. Барнс скинул свою руку, а потом собрал карты победителя и, послюнявив пальцы, тщательно проверил, не склеились ли они. Потом, с попустительства Дум-Дума, тщательно ощупал его рукава и даже согнал с места, заглядывая под брезентовую плащ-палатку, которую они использовали в качестве импровизированного стола. Ни одной улики.

— Это невозможно! — шепотом завопил он. — Как так?!

— Мы его уже пару раз заставили до трусов раздеться, чтобы проверить, что он не прячет карты, — Гейб скинул свои карты и развалился на спине, до хруста в суставах потянувшись. — Он не жульничает, просто чертовски хорошо играет.

— И ему адски везет, — добавил Морита. — Ты знаешь, как я анализирую. Так вот — просчету его игра не поддается. Да, это пиздец. Нет, спастись от него невозможно.

— Сам ты пиздец, — Дум-Дум достал трубку и кисет. — А я, видимо, когда-то очень хорошо удовлетворил Госпожу Удачу, вот мне и везет в карты.

— Не повезет в любви, — мстительно фыркнул Фэлсворт, интереса ради перелистывая колоду. — Все, я свое на сегодня проиграл.

— Да ладно, что, никто не хочет отыграться? Девочек не завезли, но хоть азартные игры есть.

— И выпивка, — добил Морита. — Но я тоже на сегодня все, не хочу последнюю на всю группу полную фляжку проиграть.

— Сукин сын, — удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся в усы Дум-Дум, обменявшись многозначительным взглядом с Гейбом и Жаком. — Спирт, небось.

— А вот и нет! — Морита достал из внутреннего кармана фляжку, в которой аппетитно побулькивало. — Вискарь от Старка.

С уважительным молчанием все проводили фляжку взглядом. Снова переглянулись. А потом в палатке как будто пронесся вихрь, оставляя только Фэлсворта, который собрал карты и теперь лениво раскладывал пасьянс, и Барнса, который удивленно таращился на всученную ему трубку. Морита с преследователями промчались мимо Роджерса, который нахохлившейся вороной сидел рядом с палаткой и на их беззвучную погоню только поджал губы, а потом, проломив кусты, скатились в овраг. К счастью, абсолютно сухой.

— Ну хоть глоточек, — Дум-Дум попытался навалиться на товарища. — Ну хоть капельку!

— Моя заначка, — прошипел Морита, по-пластунски работая локтями. — А кто полезет — укушу!

В знак серьезности намерений он выразительно клацнул зубами в опасной близости от руки Гейба и оскалился на Жака, который, за прошедшее время окончательно убедившись в реальных способностях троицы диверсантов, только примирительно поднял руки. Через добрую четверть часа возни все четверо достаточно запыхались, чтобы просто лежать на дне оврага и смотреть на звезды. Морита достал фляжку и, откупорив, глотнул. Передал дальше.

— О, смотрите, какой Млечный Путь яркий, — заметил Гейб, последним приложившись к фляжке. — И звезд столько…

— Вон там Цефей, — поднял руку Морита. — А вон Кассиопея, только половину из-за ветки видно. Как думаете, там есть жизнь?

— Если и есть, мы никогда об этом не узнаем, — рассудительно сказал Дум-Дум, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— _Звезды красивые, но красоты навалом и поближе,_ — Жак сел и взмахнул руками. — _Музыка, искусство, вкусная еда и красивые женщины! Дождаться не могу, когда война закончится. Бутылку вина, девочку пофигуристее… Эх…_

Морита и Дум-Дум переглянулись, покосились на Гейба, который все еще задумчиво смотрел в небо, сжимая в руке закрытую фляжку. Они тоже мечтали об окончании войны. Мечтали и боялись, потому что даже если они доживут, то неизвестно было, отпустит ли их Стратегический Научный Резерв.

— Интересно, — снова невпопад начал Гейб. — А Барнс такой отмороженный был и до Аццано? Или…

Про это «или» думать не хотелось. Морита снова поднял глаза к звездам. Если отмороженность Роджерса еще можно было понять — тяжелое детство, слабое здоровье и все такое, — то понять Барнса было сложнее. Нет, как к боевой единице к нему претензий не было, идеальный снайпер. Но вот в остальное время… Порой его как будто подклинивало и надо было очень постараться, чтобы его вывести из этого состояния. Тогда он снова становился веселым и задиристым, клеил баб и пил виски как воду, резался в карты и разрывался между коллективом и Стивом, который показательно не одобрял развлечения коллектива.

— Этого мы тоже, скорее всего, никогда не узнаем, — констатировал Дум-Дум. — И я себе уже об этот песок отморозил задницу. Может обратно? В засаде еще часов семь сидеть, успеем поесть и даже поиграть под неодобрительным взглядом Капитана.

В ответ ему раздались три страдальческих стона.

— _Кто-то должен научить этого мальчика плохому,_ — решил Жак.

— Оставь, — Морита поднялся, отряхнул штаны от песка и помог встать Гейбу. Забрал фляжку. — Роджерса не переупрямить, у него в родословной точно был самый упрямый мул, который только на земле существовал. А склонять к пьянству и азартным играм хитростью… это как-то…

— _Да,_ — сдавленно согласился Жак. — _Лучше терпеть его кислую физиономию. Да и вообще, я уже почти привык._

***

Против всех ожиданий, временами работать с Роджерсом оказалось проще, чем они боялись. Было достаточно делать так, чтобы разработанную ими стратегию он принимал за свою, отчеты для Филлипса они успевали перехватывать и редактировать, а во время прорывов Роджерс оказывался достаточно далеко от остальных, чтобы не мешать им работать.

А главное — все причастные как будто забыли, что Морита, Дум-Дум и Гейб тоже когда-то участвовали в эксперименте.

— Ты как?

Морита, аккуратно зашивавший в свете лампы рукав куртки, покосился на Роджерса.

— Отлично, — он затянул узел и перекусил нитку. — Я же сказал, по касательной прошло.

Стив с сомнением уставился на руку Мориты. Сквозь новый свитер ничего не было видно, но он был готов поклясться, что в Джима попали, и не по касательной. Увы, на промокшей под дождем кожаной куртке сразу ничего рассмотреть не удалось, а теперь, если кровавые пятна на ней и были, то Морита их точно смыл перед починкой.

Но Баки тоже утверждал, что попадание было. И ему, как снайперу, Стив доверял больше, чем себе. С другой стороны, если бы Морите и правда прошило пулей руку, то он бы не зашивал кожаную куртку с такой легкостью.

— Я рад, — сдержанно кивнул Стив, неуютно передернув плечами под долгим невыразительным взглядом. — Если от меня что-то понадобится, то, я надеюсь, любой из вас ко мне сразу обратится.

Морита поднял бровь, и Стив неожиданно для себя смутился. Порой среди сокомандников он начинал себя чувствовать так же, как и в те времена, когда сыворотка ему даже не снилась. Тонкокостный астматик, среди обычных парней он чувствовал себя неполноценным, понимал, какой дикий у них разрыв в возможностях и способностях. Сейчас, казалось бы, все должно было быть наоборот. Но каждый раз, оказываясь наедине с Моритой, Дум-Думом или Гейбом, Стив как будто возвращался в те времена. Даже иногда замечал проскакивающие снисходительные нотки во взглядах Жака и Фэлсворта. Откуда, почему? Ведь теперь он был сильнее и умнее любого обычного человека.

И все же… Все же под спокойным взглядом Джима Мориты, который был почти на полторы головы его ниже, Стив чувствовал себя самозванцем в чужом теле.

— Для операции в Альпах надо будет что-то придумать с техникой, — наконец смягчился Морита. — И запас продовольствия не помешает адаптировать под минусовые температуры.

— Это обязательно будет сделано. И, пожалуй, я позабочусь о том, чтобы у всех была утепленная форма, — довольный своей смекалкой, Стив расправил плечи. Еще раз окинул взглядом Мориту, который как будто ждал чего-то, то натягивая в пальцах обрезок толстой нити, которой он зашивал рукав, то ослабляя его, позволяя провиснуть. — И на случай, если мы все же будем высаживаться на поезд с воздуха, я попрошу Говарда разработать веревку, которая это выдержит!

Морита проводил Стива взглядом и вздохнул, убирая куртку и нитки с иголками. Над кругозором Роджерса стоило еще поработать. А еще после того, как Роджерс отправит сообщение, надо было обязательно связаться с Говардом и напомнить, что можно ограничиться обычным тросом для фуникулеров. Зная Старка, по просьбе Роджерса он из штанов выпрыгнет и заново изобретет велосипед, причем дважды.

— Чай будешь? — нырнул в палатку Дум-Дум со своей неизменной трубкой в зубах. В каждой руке он нес по исходящей паром кружке.

— Буду конечно, — Морита изобразил жадный оскал и протянул руки в сторону Дум-Дума, сгибая пальцы на манер когтей. — Убью за чай!

Пару минут они пили до приторности сладкий чай и грели пальцы об кружки, только Дуган иногда попыхивал трубкой и начинал подкручивать ус.

— Как рука?

— Уже затянулась.

— Покажешь?

Поморщившись, Морита отставил кружку и стянул свитер, освобождая одну руку. Предплечье, где сквозь мышцы прошла шальная пуля, уже затянулось тонкой розовой кожицей. Дум-Дум присмотрелся. Казалось, что прямо под кожей что-то пульсирует, как будто внутри рана все еще затягивалась.

— Раньше это заняло бы у тебя не меньше двадцати часов.

— Раньше я был тебе даже не по плечо, — огрызнулся Морита, снова нырнув в свитер и хватая остывающий чай. — А ты был ниже Роджерса. А Гейб плохо различал цвета.

— Так значит все же…

— Ага. Сыворотка продолжает нас менять. Ты заметил? Мы начинаем иначе думать. Я говорил об этом с Говардом, но он тоже не представляет, чем это закончится. Он все же предпочитает «идеальные» образцы, а у Роджерса пока таких изменений не намечается.

Дум-Дум покусывал мундштук трубки, иногда выпуская колечки, а потом резко сменил тему.

— Война заканчивается. Восточный фронт.

— Да, я в курсе. Давно в курсе, я же, — Морита с отвращение фыркнул в кружку. — Я же аналитик, да тут и дураку все понятно было. Блицкриг в России? Без шансов. Я даже не удивлюсь, если Советы первыми займут Берлин.

— Думаешь, к тому моменту про нас забудут? Дадут спокойно дожить, а?

— Нет, не забудут. — Морита одним глотком допил чай и встряхнул зашитую куртку. Оделся. — И мы должны делать еще больше, чтобы нас не забыли. Просто все, включая Филлипса, должны нас помнить как подчиненных Капитана Америки, а не подопытных кроликов. Вот тогда-то может и доживем, если будем вести себя тихо…

— Морита? — заглянул в палатку Барнс. — О, Дум-Дум, и ты тут. Уже как бы восемь часов. Пошли стрелять?

— Пошли, — кивнул Морита. Когда Барнс подхватил его за простреленное днем предплечье и надавил, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо, Морита только бровь поднял. — Что?

— Нет, ничего, — Барнс ослабил хватку. — Показалось. Дум-Дум, пойдешь с нами? Испытываем новую партию патронов, что-то у них не то с кучностью.

— А почему бы и нет? — Дуган выбил трубку и убрал в карман, застегнул на пуговицу. — Пойдемте, посмотрим, что там с кучностью не слава богу.


	4. Цена свободы и цена героизма

Короткую соломинку вытащил Гейб. А потом все снова пошло не по плану.

Точнее, Гейб-то отработал на все сто, выполнил основную задачу операции и взял Золу живым и невредимым.

И они впервые потеряли одного из Воющей Команды.

— Все, — заявил Гейб команде, когда вернулся. Осмотрелся бешеными глазами, протянул руку Жаку, который понятливо вложил ему в ладонь фляжку со спиртом. Гейб отхлебнул и зажмурился, резко выдохнул. — Роджерс двинулся кукушкой. Буквально у меня на глазах. Когда до него через первый шок дошло, что Барнс… насмерть, скорее всего… В общем, поздравляю, у нас в команде суицидник. Он прыгнет на мину без единой мысли.

— Нам пизда, — констатировал Дум-Дум, зубами сжимая мундштук трубки. Его прозрачные серые глаза остановились на Морите. — Что скажешь?

— Поддержу твое мнение, — Морита дернул плечом. — Черт. Надо было высаживаться вчетвером. Или вдвоем, только Роджерс и Гейб.

— Если бы да кабы, да росли во рту грибы… — Дум-Дум встопорщил усы. — Сажаем Роджерса на короткий поводок? В измененном состоянии сознания ему наши планы уже не скормить.

— Этого? На короткий поводок? — Жак нервно хохотнул, взмахнул рукой. — Была у меня вторая женушка такая же. Как что в голову вобьет — только прятаться и остается. И Господь упаси с ней спорить, сожрет на месте.

— Все же он наш боевой товарищ, — рассудительно заметил Фэлсворт.

Оскалившись, Жак дернул головой и потыкал себе в лицо, указывая на глаза.

— Взгляд! У него порой взгляд как у моей женушки становился. Я-то никогда этот взгляд не забуду! И если теперь у него ничего не осталось, то… О, Дева Мария, да у него же, в отличие от моей женушки, даже любовника нет! Мы умрем, мы точно все умрем! А если он еще заметит, что все это время он только на словах был командиром…

Он вцепился себе в волосы и залепетал что-то совсем непереводимое на жутком юго-восточном диалекте французского.

— План меняется, — наконец сказал свое весомое слово Дум-Дум, все это время, фактически, бывший неофициальным командиром Воющих. — Новые вводные. Неуправляемый сверхчеловек, минус один боец, переломный момент войны, загнанный в угол Красный Череп. Задача — выжить. И желательно, чтобы этот дурной ребенок тоже выжил. Морита?

Джим Морита, стратег и связист, человек, разработавший большую часть успешных операций против Гидры, медленно кивнул и прикрыл глаза, просчитывая. Задача была сложной, но назвать ее невыполнимой было нельзя.

— Нам надо больше информации, — решил он через несколько минут тяжелых размышлений. — Я запрошу у Старка заброску в Альпы. Жак, хочешь со мной на разведывательную операцию? В этот раз один я не вытяну. Заодно оставим несколько взрывных «подарочков» на будущее.

— О да! — француз экспрессивно вскинул в воздух сжатый кулак. Морита всегда ходил на разведку один, исчезая порой на несколько часов, порой на несколько дней, но всегда возвращаясь с такой полной информацией, как будто ему провели экскурсию. — Наконец-то! Всегда мечтал насрать фашистам в тапки!

***

Когда на брифинге Роджерс объявил о своем желании зайти через главный вход, Воющие понимающе переглянулись, но ни словом, ни жестом не возразили. И Филлипс, и Картер на их переглядки хмурились, но молчали. Филлипс только свел на переносице кустистые брови, усиленно размышляя. О том, кто реально стоит за всеми успешными операциями, они отлично знали, так что и теперь рассчитывали на команду.

А команда рассчитывала только на себя.

***

— Уже?

— Пока нет.

Морита и Жак сидели в вентиляции уже несколько часов и лениво цедили холодный сладкий чай, припрятанный еще во время разведки.

— А когда?

— Когда все начнут бегать и кричать, — терпеливо объяснил Морита.

Вздохнув, Жак повернулся на бок и подпер голову рукой. Вентиляция проходила над одним из магистральных коридоров к основному ангару.

От главных ворот донеслись звуки взрыва, вентиляционный короб под ними завибрировал.

— Уже можно? — встрепенулся Жак, нежно поглаживая дистанционное управление.

— Рано, — внизу пронесся табун фашистов. — Рано… — все притихло на несколько минут, а потом со стороны лабораторий донесся характерный звук выбитого бронестекла, и, спасибо усиленному сывороткой слуху, Морита его расслышал. Гейб, Дум-Дум и Фэлсворт в здании. — Эй, Жак?

— А?

— Сейчас!

С лицом дорвавшегося до дозы наркомана Жак нажал на кнопку. По основным магистральным коридорам цепочкой прокатились взрывы. Морита активировал передатчик, а потом выбил решетку вентиляции и свалился на головы следующего табуна фашистов.

Заранее проведенная разведоперация стоила и каждой дырки в самолете Старка, на котором он, ругаясь, забрасывал их прямо под нос Гидре, и угробленных в процессе дорогостоящих глушилок, и даже сломанной ноги, которую Морита, впрочем, тогда на месте же вправил под полным восхищения и ужаса взглядом Жака.

Дум-Дум приказал сделать так, чтобы все выжили. Морита сделал все, что было в его силах.

— Группа проникновения готова? Отлично. Жак, ворота, как планировали!

Из своего, казалось, безразмерного рюкзака Жак с улыбкой до ушей вытянул гирлянду взрывчатки. Морита ухмыльнулся уголком губ и покачал головой — француз выглядел как ребенок, дорвавшийся до рождественских подарков.

— Готовность двадцать секунд. Девятнадцать. Восемнадцать… — когда Жак закончил и запалил детонирующий шнур, Морита схватил его за ремень разгрузки, оттаскивая на безопасное расстояние. — Девять. Восемь. Группа, вижу вас, не сбавляйте темп. Четыре. Три. Два. Внимание!

Ворота вышибло взрывом внутрь последнего магистрального коридора, и Морита с Жаком подхватились, первыми вбегая и оценивая обстановку. За ними, как спелые виноградины из блюда, посыпались солдаты Филлипса.

— Мы вошли! Группа захвата, вперед! — Морита снова сорвался с места, с недоступной человеку меткостью снимая охрану в тяжелой броне. Все равно в бою никто не заметит.

— В атаку! — рявкнул в наушник полковник Филлипс.

Оставив группу, Морита резко свернул в боковой тоннель и побежал, уже не сдерживаясь. Ноги несли его по коридору, в повороте он, чтобы не терять скорость, пробежал по стене. Если только удастся успеть добраться до рубки управления и запереть ворота ангара…

— Твою мать, — констатировал он, упав в кресло перед пультом управления. Ворота были не просто открыты — они были физически заблокированы в таком положении. — Твою мать! Лучше бы мы на разведке попытались обезвредить Валькирию!

На самом деле шансов подобраться к Валькирии у них не было. Но, возможно, стоило попытаться. Потому что Валькирия несла в брюшке смерть.

Матерясь на всех известных ему языках, Морита метнулся к системе наблюдения и защелкал тумблерами. Дум-Дум, Гейб и Фэлсворт зачищали коридоры, Валькирия выходила на разгон, а следом… следом по полосе неслась машина, в которой торчала знакомая спина с мишенью для дартса.

— Посмотрим… — усевшись у следующего пульта управления, Морита размял пальцы. Валькирия могла сорваться с места на форсаже, могла расстрелять машинку с людьми… Это-то, судя по всему, Череп и пытался сделать. Судорожно выдохнув, Морита подключился к системе дистанционного управления, не давая Валькирии развернуть турели.

***

— Ну что? — в рубку Филлипс и Картер ввалились практически одновременно.

— Сделали что смогли, — отрапортовал Морита. — Дальше все зависит от вашего Капитана.

На этих словах Пегги пошатнулась и схватилась за спинку соседнего кресла, а Филлипс нахмурился и поджал губы. Даже руки на груди сложил, отгораживаясь.

— Перехватить управление? Может связаться со Старком и поднять авиацию?

— Бесполезно, — покачал головой Морита. — Даже если поднять ближайшее крыло, то они не догонят Валькирию. И с управлением тоже ничего не сделать. Сейчас она идет на автопилоте, все коммуникации с внешним миром заблокированы. Нам остается только ждать.

Чертыхнувшись, Филлипс отошел в дальний угол, сквозь стекло наблюдая, как его бойцы скручивают агентов Гидры. Через несколько секунд Картер взяла себя в руки и подошла к нему, что-то обсуждая.

Роджерс вышел на связь позже расчетного времени.

— Капитан Роджерс, сообщите ваши…

Пегги кошкой налетела, буквально выбрасывая Мориту из кресла.

— Стив, ты в порядке?

— Пегги, Шмидт мертв!

— Что с самолетом?

— Это не так просто объяснить…

Морита уже собрался шагнуть вперед, чтобы убрать Пегги от модуля связи, но его неожиданно остановил полковник Филлипс. Морита удивленно поднял бровь, а потом нахмурился и снова перевел взгляд на Пегги.

— Дай… Дай мне свои координаты. Я поищу, где тебе безопасно сесть, — ее голос смягчился.

— Самолет нельзя безопасно посадить. Но я попробую направить его вниз.

Как будто услышав то, что хотел, Филлипс коснулся плеча Мориты, привлекая внимание, а потом ткнул пальцем в сторону выхода из рубки.

— Что вы делаете? — зашипел Морита. — Скорее всего, там проблемы с автопилотом и системой сброса, если Роджерс сможет снять панель, то…

— То что? Вернется с победой? — Филлипс снова сложил на груди руки, и Морита неожиданно понял, что он скажет дальше. — Нам не нужен неспособный себя контролировать герой. А Роджерс… — Морита буквально видел, как полковник мучительно подбирает слова. — Роджерс после той истории с поездом слишком нестабилен. Вы ведь тоже это заметили.

— Он один из нас, — угрожающе произнес Морита, шагая к полковнику ближе. Филлипс непроизвольно отшатнулся. — Вы предлагаете бросить этого мальчишку, когда, возможно, есть шанс его спасти?

— Это щенок, из которого вырастет бешеный пес. Долго ли пройдет, пока он не начнет мстить?

— Этот щенок стоит миллионы долларов.

— Этот щенок только что отказался от помощи Старка, — дернул в сторону рубки головой Филлипс. — Он хочет быть героем, всегда хотел. Я видел его до сыворотки, он нестабилен и не умеет держать себя в руках. Джим, хватит. Весь проект был неудачей, дай хоть Стиву право героически погибнуть, изобразив красивый конец этого фарс…

Человек не способен отследить движения суперсолдата, особенно когда у того глаза застилает ледяной яростью. Полковник засипел, заскреб носками берцев по полу, хватаясь за руку Мориты. Морита держал его над полом без видимых усилий и разглядывал, как наколотого на булавку жука.

— Он. Один. Из нас. — Морита резко отпустил Филлипса, который начал судорожно хватать воздух, цепляясь за горло. Поправил наушник с микрофоном. — Вы не можете мне помешать попытаться его спасти.

— Вообще-то… кха, кха… вообще-то могу. Один Роджерс против остальных, кого выберешь? Если сейчас ты позволишь этому мальчишке разыграть из себя героя, то о вас забудут. Я обещаю, о вас забудут и отпустят, живите с миром. Но если нет, то война продолжается. Будет достаточно горячих точек…

— Я бы хотел пригласить тебя на танец, — Морита резко обернулся в сторону рубки, прислушиваясь, и прикрыл глаза. Слишком поздно. Если Роджерс, который баб боялся как огня, осмелился на такие вопросы, значит у него остались считанные секунды. Филлипс получил свое, он достаточно тянул время, чтобы точка невозврата была пройдена.

— Вы мразь, полковник, — абсолютно ровным голосом констатировал Морита. — Мразь и подлец. И это вы убили Стива Роджерса.

— В клубе «Аист» через неделю, в субботу, — голос Пегги был напряжен, как будто она сдерживала рыдания.

— Договорились, — отозвался Роджерс сквозь помехи.

— Ровно через неделю, не вздумай опоздать. Понял?

Бледнея, Морита слушал последний диалог, пока он не оборвался неожиданно, на середине фразы.

— Прости, боец, — хлопнул его по плечу Филлипс. — Это было единственное правильное решение. Вы свободны. Проект «возрождение» официально закрыт, последний участник героически пожертвовал собой ради спасения Америки.

Морита резко развернулся и побрел прочь от рубки. Они были свободны. Но какой ценой?


	5. Жизнь и смерть после войны

Несколько месяцев спустя они сидели в том же пабе в Англии, где когда-то навязали себя Роджерсу, хотя тот этого даже не понял. И не знали, было ли то решение правильным.

— За Капитана, — объявил Фэлсворт, поднимая бокал.

Если бы они не убедили Филлипса в необходимости мобильного диверсионного отряда, если бы не примелькались Роджерсу, а потом не дали себя выследить, то был бы сейчас жив тот дурной мальчишка, которому практически магией нарастили мышц и дали богатырскую силу? Или наоборот, он бы не продержался так долго, а трагически погиб во время первой же собственноручно разработанной операции? За прошедшее время Стив успел стать неплохим тактиком, но вот в нормальном планировании все еще не смыслил ни черта.

— За Барнса, — объявил Гейб, снова наполняя бокалы.

Снова выпили. Постояли молча, глядя на счастливых людей, которые праздновали окончание войны, а потом, не сговариваясь, практически одновременно сели.

— И что дальше?

Когда-то они сидели в этом же самом пабе, приглядываясь к сидящему в соседнем зале Барнсу, рассказывая новичкам о планах на Роджерса. Когда-то они считали, что этот наивный мальчишка может стать их билетом к свободе. Им он в итоге и стал.

— Говард снова пьет, — заявил Морита, тяжело выталкивая слова. — Он собирается организовать экспедицию по поиску. Вроде как, у него уже есть какие-то контакты с русскими, что-то про предоставление в аренду ледокола с командой.

— Хочешь с ним? — Дум-Дум огладил свои огненно-рыжие усы и достал трубку, начал ее неспешно забивать.

— Не знаю пока, — Морита уставился в свой бокал. — Все думаю, мог ли что-то изменить.

— Изменить что? — фыркнул Жак. — За волосы оттащить Картер от микрофона, а потом давить Роджерса, пока он не переберет там всю систему управления? Мы все слышали запись разговора. Брось это, Джим, Стив бы тебя не послушал. Раз уж он свою фифу не послушал…

— Помню, в какой ярости был Говард, когда ему сообщили, — покачал головой Гейб, снова разливая алкоголь, а потом неожиданно перевел тему. — Кстати, чтобы не было недопонимания… Я останусь в войсках.

— Чего вдруг?

— Рак, — просто ответил Гейб. Команда пораженно замолчала. — Задеты все системы, неоперабельно. Похоже, развивается уже больше года. Как раз с того момента, как…

Он замолчал, не уточняя, потому что все и так поняли, что речь про тот день, когда он лег под сыворотку и облучение.

— Но ведь… Ведь есть варианты? — беспомощно уточнил Морита, переглядываясь с Дум-Думом. — Если… если радиация, например, или, может, еще какое-то облучение. Я читал про бетатрон, ускоритель электронов, его собрал в Висконсине какой-то Д.Керст.

— Дональд Керст, еще в сороковом собрал, — активно закивал Фэлсворт. — И результаты впечатляющие, я тоже читал.

— Вот-вот, — Морита щелкнул пальцами. — Если Говард получит чертежи…

— У меня тетка с раком лет десять воевала, — Дум-Дум отложил забытую трубку и неуверенно потер шею. — Ремиссия, вроде как, возможна, если скарлатиной переболеть. Ну, не совсем переболеть, а получить ударную дозу дохлых бактерий.

— Напоминаю, что мы ничем заболеть не можем, — спокойно сказал Гейб. — Зато, как выяснилось, наш собственный организм вполне может нас убить. Я изучил все, что осталось по проекту. Похоже, мое тело просто до конца так и не приняло сыворотку. Вопрос времени, когда…

Жак потянулся через стол и схватил Гейба за запястье.

— Но почему армия? Ведь в мире столько красивого, столько женщин! Поехали ко мне в Ментон, а? Лазурный берег, воздух пьянит — красота! С сестрой познакомлю…

С мягкой улыбкой Гейб покачал головой и снял руку со своего запястья.

— Я еще долго бегать буду, так что на похоронах не скоро погуляете. Если в армии делать нечего станет, то в спасатели пойду. Чем от смерти прятаться, лучше поиграю с ней в салочки.

— Еще один суицидник на наши головы, — покачал головой Фэлсворт. — Предлагаю выпить за то, чтобы чертов организм чертова Гейба поборол этот чертов рак!

Они звонко чокнулись и выпили. Разговор плавно свернули к дальнейшим планам. Фэлсворт планировал развивать семейное дело, Дум-Дум — вернуться домой к семье, а Жак рассчитывал неспешно объехать Европу, наслаждаясь красотами и девушками, которые наверняка будут вешаться на героя войны гроздьями.

Морита смотрел в свой стакан. Вместо планов в голове было так пусто, как будто все мысли оттуда вышибло.

Они победили. Они проиграли.

***

А в августе стараниями Говарда проект Манхэттен дал плоды. Плоды упали на японские города, забрав жизни более двухсот тысяч человек, в том числе женщин, детей, мирных жителей, виновных только в том, что они родились в той стране, на примере которой Штаты решили показать миру свое могущество.

Они не договаривались. Просто на следующий день после того, как новости об атомной бомбардировке всколыхнули мир, все Воющие оказались у Говарда. Все хотели посмотреть в глаза человеку, который создал оружие такой разрушительной мощи, такой опасности.

Глаза Говарда были пусты, потому что двести тысяч жертв и два уничтоженных города в его личном рейтинге и рядом не стояли с тем, что его экспедиция к месту падения Валькирии не принесла ничего, кроме Тессеракта.

— Хорошо, что Роджерс этого не застал, — решил тогда Гейб. — Он бы не понял, чем вы отличаетесь от Гидры.

— Или наоборот, понял, — покачал головой Дум-Дум. — Хорошо, что он этого не застал. Одобрение бомбардировки мирных городов Капитаном Америкой могло бы здорово подмочить нашу репутацию.

— Интересно, кого будут бомбить следующим, — пробормотал Фэлсворт, пряча глаза, а Жак поджал губы и поморщился.

Говард тогда швырнул стакан виски в стену и повернулся к Морите. Вместо поддержки напоролся на ледяное спокойствие пополам с пренебрежением и отвращением.

— Да как вы смеете! Вон отсюда! — взревел Говард, наливаясь краснотой. — Вон!

Воющие переглянулись и вышли, оставляя Говарда давиться своей пьяной злостью. На следующий день Говард, похмельный и усталый, пригласил их в лабораторию. Он долго распинался о том, что только оружие, внушающее ужас, сможет предотвратить третью мировую.

— Ведь лучше то оружие, из которого достаточно выстрелить всего один раз, — убеждал он. — Так должна делать Америка, чтобы остаться на вершине. Один удар по врагу.

— А если эту тактику возьмет на заметку враг? — спросил Морита, небрежным взглядом окинув раскиданные по столам чертежи. — Если они тоже нанесут один удар, но по нам?

Говард так и не нашел, что ответить.

Тогда Морита впервые порадовался, что Роджерс этого уже не застал.

***

— Группа бета, прекратить зачистку и отступить! Сейчас же!

Запалив гексогеновый шнур, Морита отшатнулся от лифтовой шахты, разбежался и перепрыгнул разрушенные метры коридора. Не останавливаясь, подхватил оставленную на пути отступления сумку и прыгнул в окно, собственным телом выбив стекло.

За спиной здание ухнуло и застонало, а потом начало складываться внутрь, как карточный домик. Усиленный слух уловил истошные вопли. Правильно, на нижних этажах оставалось достаточно людей… Хотя агентов Гидры Морита уже давно за людей не считал.

Со смерти смешного мальчишки, вообразившего себя капитаном, прошло почти пять лет. Почти пять лет, как закончилась война. Закончилась, как и предсказывал Морита, ничем иным, как советскими солдатами, поднявшими красный флаг над Рейхстагом. Почти пять лет, как после бомбардировки Хиросимы и Нагасаки они собрались у Говарда. Воющие с того момента собирались регулярно, обмениваясь новостями, поминая Роджерса и Барнса, а заодно делясь свежими сплетнями. По сравнению с адским калейдоскопом войны, теперь их жизнь текла тихо и размеренно.

Мир восстанавливался и приходил в себя, и по этому миру Фэлсворт мотался, как будто ему вожжа под хвост попала. И это приносило результат, потому что с каждой встречей глаза его становились все проницательнее, банковский счет все длиннее, а география расположения активов все шире.

Открывший свою маленькую винодельню, Жак отращивал козью бородку и перетрахал уже половину маленького городка на юге Франции, в котором он обосновался. За эти пять лет у него завелось не меньше десяти бастардов, которых Жак признавать отказывался, зато он регулярно занимался организацией выставок, пытаясь хоть так помочь миру быстрее найти равновесие. Стоит отметить, что вино у него было отвратительным, неважно, насколько хорошее сырье ему доставалось. Жак не унывал, упорно находя покупателей на свое пойло и целился обзавестись собственным виноградником.

Дум-Дум раздался в плечах еще сильнее, хотя казалось бы, куда уже шире. Сыворотка продолжала перестраивать его организм, глаза из прозрачно-серых медленно наливались свинцом. Менялся и взгляд, менялись и повадки. Его шикарные рыжие усы единственные остались неизменными, пропала даже извечная трубка, потому что никакое количество табака больше не могло оказать хоть сколько-то значительного эффекта на организм и сознание Дугана. Морита знал, что где-то в Техасе у него была семья, но также он знал, что гораздо чаще Дум-Дума можно застать где-то на Ближнем Востоке или в дебрях Южной Америки.

И Морита, и Гейб не могли пропустить въевшийся в его волосы характерный запах опийного мака и каннабиса, но молчали. У них тоже были секреты, которыми они не делились.

Тот же Гейб все же согласился на предложение экспериментального лечения. Естественно, это не помогло, зато теперь он был лысым, как бильярдный шар. Обычная мягкая речь заменялась на короткие рубленные фразы, взгляд с каждым годом становился все тяжелее. Они все знали, что Гейбу осталось не больше десяти лет, что с их метаболизмом было ужасающе коротким сроком. Но Гейб и правда остался в войсках, примкнул к какой-то интернациональной команде и тоже мотался по миру, добивая остатки фашистов, которые плесенью расползались по богом забытым уголкам.

А еще у Гейба все тело было в кратерах пулевых отверстий. Организм у него последние два года регенерировал быстрее, чем у Мориты. Говард считал, что этот побочный эффект не был случайностью, что организм таким образом пытался бороться с раком. Морита, пробовавший когда-то немецкий танковый шоколад, молчал. Он-то получше других знал, как на самом деле разгоняется регенерация у суперсолдат.

И Морита знал, что в таком режиме Гейб сгорит за два-три года, не больше. И что однажды Гейб поверит в свою неуязвимость, как поверил когда-то Роджерс. И тогда он получит пулю или в голову, или в сердце, или в какую-нибудь артерию — и организм с этим не сможет справиться.

С другой стороны, на фоне рака, терминальная стадия которого у суперсолдата наверняка растянется на мучительные годы… Не худшая возможная смерть.

Говард пил, ухлестывал за каждой юбкой и несколько месяцев в год проводил в Арктике, продолжая свою поисковую экспедицию. Один раз Морита даже поучаствовал. И с тех пор он зарекся снова присоединяться к поискам, потому что безумие, с которым Говард искал тело, было заразным. Как будто на ледоколе день ото дня атмосфера гнила заживо, съедая команду. Только Говарду было нормально, потому что он и был источником.

Говард умел гореть идеями как никто иной. И это пугало даже Мориту, который ни на день не постарел с того момента, как ему ввели сыворотку.

— Группа зачистки, вперед! — ровным голосом объявил он в ларингофон.

Морита сам не понял, как в итоге снова стал частью Стратегического Научного Резерва, который разрастался как амеба в питательном растворе. Послевоенная неразбериха и правда была в каком-то смысле питательным раствором, теми мутными водами, которые позволили Пегги, Говарду, Филлипсу и еще двум десяткам необременных совестью людей создать секретную организацию на костях, оставшихся от войны. Морита… Ему просто больше некуда было пойти. Его родители и брат теперь были в безопасности, но возвращаться к ним не тянуло. Женщиной обзавестись до войны Морита не успел, а теперь он не собирался рисковать — кто знает, передается ли сыворотка по наследству. На своих возможных детях Морита проверять не собирался.

— Морита, статус!

Он поднялся и с щелчком вправил себе плечо. Возможно, пара ребер пострадали при падении, но они уже зарастали.

— В норме. Образец у меня, возвращаюсь к точке сбора.

— Отличная работа.

Отвечать Морита не стал, неспешной трусцой направляясь прочь от взорванной базы, где агенты Стратегического Научного Резерва добивали агентов Гидры. И почему-то Морите, аналитику и стратегу, все чаще казалось, что разница между ними не так велика. Ни в методах, ни в оружии, ни в целях.

***

Гейба кремировали по его собственному завещанию через восемь лет после окончания войны.

Морита догадывался, почему. За год до того, как Гейб в Латинской Америке спас одного из своих бойцов, заняв его место на пехотной мине, они с Моритой встретились во Франции у Жака. Жак продолжал лелеять свою козлиную бородку, гнать отвратительное вино и менять женщин. И он, как и раньше, отлично умел не совать нос в чужие дела.

Морита с Гейбом тогда долго сидели на террасе, разглядывая молодой виноградник и цедя виски.

— Я виделся с Говардом, — сказал тогда Гейб, не глядя Морите в глаза. — Он до сих пор бредит Роджерсом и хочет создать нового… нового Стива.

Звезды на юге Франции было видно хорошо, с каждым годом Морита на них заглядывался все чаще. Под закатанными рукавами рубашки на предплечьях Гейба почти как звезды рассыпались точки язвочек. Морита не знал, меланомы это или что-то еще, связанное с раком, да и не собирался спрашивать.

— Говард слил у меня почти два литра крови, — продолжал Гейб. — Я думал, опять для экспериментального лечения, но он сказал потом, что моя кровь ему не подходит. Рак, лекарства и что-то с лейкоцитами, в общем, из крови сыворотку не выделить.

— Ожидаемо, — вздохнул тогда Морита. — И?

— И у меня есть костный мозг. Я же еще в одной лаборатории исследовался, и, кажется, это последний мой здоровый орган. Только Старку об этом знать не обязательно. Я не хочу допустить даже шанса, что сыворотка будет воссоздана.

— Я тебя понял, — Морита медленно перевел взгляд с созвездий на Гейба. Гейб за годы осунулся и почерствел, но безбровое лицо все еще носило следы былой доброты и мягкости. — Лучше бы Говард забыл про сыворотку.

— Лучше бы забыл, — кивнул Гейб, медленно моргая. На его веках уже давно не было ресниц. — Я не буду отдавать свое тело науке. Точнее… Я хочу, чтобы оно науке не досталось.

— Понятно, — Морита пригубил виски. Вздохнул. — Надеюсь, мне не скоро придется заниматься этим вопросом.

Гейб тогда ничего не ответил, только мелькнула в темноте его блестящая белая улыбка, как раньше. А потом они перевели разговор на вино, и Жак, как будто почувствовав, что его кроют нехорошими словами, тут же появился на террасе с двумя бутылками и готовностью насмерть отстаивать честь своей винодельни.

И вот, Морита стоял перед печью, в которой ревело пламя. Гейба доставили в Штаты в закрытом гробу, и Морита только надеялся, что в гроб не успел запустить руки Говард или кто-то еще из Стратегического Научного Резерва. В закрытом гробу… Того самого Гейба, которого практически не изменила сыворотка — он остался тем же человеком с огромным сердцем, мягким и очень деликатным. Просто последние десять лет провел, убивая людей и сражаясь с раком, но у каждого свои недостатки. Вот про себя Морита не мог сказать, что он не изменился — изменился еще как, только и осталось, что лицо, да фамилия. Ну, может, еще привязанность к команде.

Когда они потеряли на войне Барнса и Роджерса — это было другое. Теперь он стоял у печи и пытался найти в себе слезы, чтобы оплакать смерть друга.

Слез не было. Давно уже не было.

Дуган примчался на следующий день. С его рук не сходил запах пороха и опийного мака, на плечах поселились татуировки, а глаза стали жесткими, как будто он провел какую-то внутреннюю переоценку. На пояснице поселилась кобура скрытого ношения.

— Как Фэлсворт? — спросил Морита, протянув Дугану фляжку. — Ты же с ним пересекся в Колумбии?

— Пересекся. — Дуган принял фляжку и отхлебнул, знакомым с войны движением утер усы. — Продолжает строить, скупать, продавать и крутить деньги. Владелец заводов, газет, пароходов… А как Жак? Его вино все еще такое же отвратительное?

— Даже хуже. Он пытается сделать новый купаж. Зато, вроде как, готовится остепениться, ему предлагает дочку кто-то из французской знати, хотят доступ к его винограднику.

— Давно пора, — кивнул Дуган. — Никогда не понимал, как с таким отменным сырьем он гонит такую кислятину.

Прах Гейба они развеяли в Альпах.


	6. Каждый ловит свой кайф

Годы шли, бежали, летели.

Морита разрывал связи со Стратегическим Научным Резервом, потому что чем дальше, тем чаще поднимался вопрос о восстановлении формулы сыворотки Эрскина. Говард продолжал бредить Роджерсом, просто теперь его мечты приобрели более абстрактный характер, мало чем отличаясь от фашистской мечты об идеальном арийце.

Колесо истории продолжало вращаться. Ушел в отставку Черчилль, мир заканчивал передел сфер влияния после Второй Мировой. Русские строили космодром, а писатели распробовали научную фантастику. В Аргентине, где немало времени проводил Дум-Дум, было неспокойно. Мартин Лютер Кинг вел протесты против расовой сегрегации, а женщинам дали избирательное право.

Развивалось автосообщение, авиация и телевидение. Наука, сделавшая во время войны рывок практически невозможного уровня, развивалась ударными темпами. Менялась мода. Менялось все. Только Джим Морита оставался неизменным, все что он мог сделать с внешностью — отпустить волосы так, чтобы их можно было собрать в хвост, и прятаться за очками.

В Америке Морита изнывал. Пятьдесят пятый год. Русские запустили на орбиту искусственный спутник, открывая космическую эру в истории человечества. Морита остался таким же, каким он был при введении сыворотки.

Шестидесятый год. Телевизоры начали показывать в цвете, а он не менялся. Из опьяненного одной идеей ученого Говард превращался в промышленника, по всему миру поставляя оружие, работая с русскими, контакты с которыми год от года только крепли, спасибо поисковым миссиям в Арктике.

Однажды, когда Морита гостил у Говарда, тот представил ему своего близкого друга и коллегу. Ванко на взгляд Мориты был таким же психом, как и Говард, но зато он рассказал о том, что Союз собирается запустить в космос человека.

В тот момент Морита, которого тоска по новым впечатлениям изъела, как короед сосну, тут же понял, где именно от проведет шестьдесят первый год. Он лично видел, как ракета впервые в истории вынесла человека за пределы планеты.

В шестьдесят втором он был на Кубе во время карибского кризиса.

Стряхнул хвост Стратегического Научного Резерва в шестьдесят третьем и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы влезть в расследование убийства Кеннеди.

Морита полюбил свободу. Он наконец снова мог дышать.

***

— Вот это, — Говард удовлетворенно кивнул и отпил еще. — Вот это хорошее вино!

Жак пощипал себя за седеющую бородку, польщенно улыбнулся и откинулся в кресле.

Фэлсворт сидел рядом. За прошедшие с конца войны почти двадцать лет он слегка обрюзг и набрал вес, стал солидным и величаво-неспешным. Он уже воспитывал двух разновозрастных сыновей и баловал дочку, а также каждый месяц играл в гольф с другими финансовыми воротилами. Родом из обнищавшей именитой семьи, за прошедшие с войны годы он восстановил семейный капитал и занял прочное место в кругах воротил бизнеса и власть предержащих. Послевоенная чехарда этому очень способствовала — незадетым не остался никто, лишившись денег, наследников, статуса или имени. Островком спокойствия и стабильности была Швейцария, но соваться в этот капкан за осиротевшим золотом не рискнул бы даже самый отбитый нувориш.

— Начинаю задумываться о том, чтобы заказать у тебя несколько бочек, — протянул Фэлсворт, неторопливо кивая. — Как все же хорошо, что ты завел жену, которая держит и тебя, и винодельню в стальном кулаке.

— Так выпьем же за восхитительную и неповторимую Сильвию! — поднял бокал Говард, обаятельно улыбаясь женщине. Та в ответ порозовела от удовольствия и одарила Говарда улыбкой. Ее округлившийся живот резко выделялся под платьем. — Сильвия, вы уже выбрали имя своему первенцу? Если назовете в мою честь…

— Имя уже выбрано, мистер Старк, — безупречно вежливо отбрила она, после чего пересела на подлокотник кресла мужа. — Мы с Жаком придерживаемся традиций, так что первое имя он получит в честь деда.

— Какая жалость, — фальшиво закатил глаза Говард. — А у вас были все шансы назвать ребенка в честь того, кто откроет человечеству новую страницу в истории энергетики. Мы с Ванко работаем над кое-чем прорывным!

— Если вы сообщите мне имя вашего коллеги, то я рассмотрю его в качестве второго имени для первенца. Или для второго сына.

Фэлсворт, успевший на собственной шкуре узнать огненный характер женушки Жака, только ухмылялся в бокал, а вот Говард восхищенно качал головой. Стальной характер в обертке миловидной внешности, древняя аристократическая кровь — Сильвия была прекрасна, как может быть прекрасна только женщина, привыкшая видеть мир у своих ног. Под ее пятой винодельня наконец начала приносить хорошую прибыль, а заказы на бочки были расписаны на годы вперед. Жак любил ее больше жизни и, стоит отметить, она отвечала ему взаимностью.

— Между прочим, — разбил затянувшуюся тишину Фэлсворт. — Не так давно я ездил в Бразилию. Миледи Сильвия, вы наверно знаете ежегодные балы у Борджиа, которые проходят в разных уголках света?

— Наслышана, но лично получать приглашение мне не доводилось, — она с достоинством прикрыла глаза и кинула на Фэлсворта лукавый взгляд. — Для игроков такого уровня мы парии по крови, а для того, чтобы стоимость наших активов хоть немного приблизилась к вашим, мне понадобится не меньше десяти лет.

Жак расплылся в глупой улыбке и трепетно поцеловал пальцы ее тонкой руки. Бабник и сибарит остался в прошлом, и только теперь Жак был абсолютно счастлив. Говард под улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал, безуспешно скрывал жгучую зависть. Его ставка на секретные организации провалилась — там не было ни единого прохода в круги тех, кто вертит мир. Все его заработанное на войне и трупах состояние не давало автоматический билет. На самом деле теперь, сидя среди тех, кто когда-то клянчил у него в лаборатории виски, парией себя чувствовал он. Сын продавца фруктов, ставший главным разработчиком оружия для своей страны, в Америке перед ним открывались все двери. Увы, несмотря на статус единственной сверхдержавы, реальная власть все еще обитала в старом свете.

— Я уверен, что вы планируете на поколения, моя дорогая, — Фэлсворт налил себе еще молодого вина и, пригубив, зажмурился от наслаждения. — В любом случае, я уверен, что мои новости вас заинтересуют. Я виделся с Дуганом.

Говард насторожился, а Жак жадно подался вперед.

— И как он?

— Прекрасно! Годы его красят. Энергичен так, что нам и не снилось, и зол как тысяча чертей, — Фэлсворт покачал головой. — Говард, ты же говорил, что будешь в следующем месяце представлять во Вьетнаме линейку оружия? Как я понял, Дуган был в Южной Америке проездом по каким-то делам, а оттуда по прямой собирался лететь обратно во Вьетнам. Передавал привет от Мориты. Я так понимаю, они собираются снова вместе повоевать.

Сильвия вздохнула и шутливо хлопнула мужа по плечу.

— Твои боевые товарищи все еще в форме для того, чтобы бегать по джунглям, а ты скоро к креслу прирастешь! Завтра пойдешь со мной на променад по виноградникам!

— Да, дорогая, — влюбленно ответил Жак, снова поцеловав ее пальцы.

Говард справился с оскалом и поспешил перевести тему.

— Сильвия, не был бы Жак моим боевым товарищем, я бы вас у него увел, так и знайте!

Сильвия скупо улыбнулась.

— Нет уж, чтобы с вами справиться нужен кто-то более терпеливый. Скажите, Говард, слышали ли вы когда-нибудь фамилию Карбонелл? — Говард беспомощно покосился на Фэлсворта, удивленное лицо которого подсказывало, что эта фамилия широко известна в узких кругах. Сильвию его явное неведение не смутило. — Если вы передадите Дугану и Джиму ящик нашего вина, то я познакомлю вас со своей хорошей подругой Марией. Она итальянка, так что сможет выдержать ваш темперамент. Но важнее то, что она крайне недовольна теми брачными предложениями, которые получает…

***

Когда эсминец «Мэддокс» расстреливал северо-вьетнамские катера, Морита стоял на другом конце земного шара над картами, в уме перебирая возможные стратегии.

Опыт подсказывал, что полномасштабное вмешательство ничем хорошим не закончится. Так что он, зло выругавшись, закинул на плечо рюкзак, с которым успел посетить половину мира, а потом проверил оружие и сорвался с места.

Он успел несколько раз побывать в России, стать практически своим в Китае и имел несколько квартир в Индии. В Европе не осталось стран, где у него не было бы близких товарищей, достойных доверия. У него был маленький домик и любовница на Кубе, несколько друзей в Южной Америке и Африке, в Австралии он успел выиграть в покер долю в добыче опалов, а в Норвегии полгода пролежал в депрессии. Он поднимался на Эверест и погружался в глубины морей на обезвреживания затопленных военных кораблей.

Морита был желанным гостем везде, куда его заносило скукой.

Каждое утро он смотрел в зеркало и пытался найти следы изменений в своем лице. Менялись только глаза, от спокойствия к бесконечной скуке, апатии, безумию и снова к спокойствию.

— Я думал, что ты теперь хиппи, — встретил его ехидный голос Дум-Дума при звонке по зашифрованной линии.

— Как поживает наркокартель? — отбил Морита. — Я по делу. Ты участвовал в замесе в Аргентине, да и вообще успел отметиться во всех конфликтах последних десятилетий. Мне нужен билет во Вьетнам, но так, чтобы никто не смог связать нас с Воющими.

— Посмотрим, — многозначительно бросил Дум-Дум и закончил звонок.

Морита прищелкнул языком. Для начала стоило разобраться, как добраться до Вьетнама так, чтобы привлекать поменьше внимания. Сталкиваться с агентами Стратегического Научного Резерва не было ни малейшего желания.

Во время пересадки в Лондоне к нему подошла тонкая и звонкая девочка с отсутствующим взглядом и вручила конверт. Вытряхнув на ладонь билет до Японии, марки с ЛСД и засушенную ромашку, Морита досадливо поморщился. Наркотики он выбросил в ближайшую мусорку, а ромашку аккуратно устроил между страниц блокнота.

Дуган перехватил его в Токио.

— Самурай!

— Я из Фресно, ковбой, — улыбнулся Морита, коротко обнявшись с Дуганом. — От тебя воняет.

— Много ты в наркотиках понимаешь. И только посмей изобразить Роджерса и продемонстрировать мне свое осуждение, чертов хиппи. И с таким хвостиком даже не смей отпираться!

— То, что я ушел от военных и потом отказался охранять твои плантации, еще не делает меня хиппи, — рассудительно заметил Морита. — И на Роджерса гораздо больше становишься похож ты. Та же двинутость на одной идее и неспособность к просчету.

Глаза Дугана, за прошедшее время снова сменившие цвет на штормовой синий, потемнели еще сильнее. Но он быстро расплылся в улыбке и встопорщил усы.

— Пошли, у меня машина тут на стоянке. И я сто раз уже говорил, что не нужны мне твои просчеты. Я просто сижу на трафике, стригу деньги и порой постреливаю по тем, кто хочет влезть в мой маленький бизнес. Это еще не делает меня вторым Красным Черепом.

— Как скажешь, — закрыл вопрос Морита. — Лучше расскажи мне из первых рук, что происходит во Вьетнаме. В конце концов, если я собираюсь вернуться к активным боевым действиям, то имею право получить информацию заранее.

***

Джунгли не поддавались. Они шумели на десятки птичьих голосов, но тяжелый взгляд из переплетений лиан постоянно врезался в затылок, скатывался ледяной волной по позвоночнику.

Морита перевязал хвост потуже. Дуган и его бойцы сидели над маленькой бездымной плиткой и кашеварили, что-то со смехом обсуждая.

Как Морита и требовал — их появление во вьетнамском театре военных действий прошло незамеченным. Просто очередная группа американских военных высадилась на берег, Дуган переговорил с кем-то из командования, а потом надергал перспективных ребят и присоединил к своему боевому подразделению, которое состояло из тех, кто обычно охранял плантации или «ценный груз».

— Джимми, жрать!

— Пас, — покачал головой Морита, разбирая свою винтовку. — По такой жаре я есть отказываюсь.

Впрочем, он не удивился, когда к нему подошел Дум-Дум с двумя мисками чего-то съедобного и исходящего паром. Постоял над душой, задумчиво шевеля усами, а потом грохнул одну из мисок прямо на кусок брезента, на котором Морита раскладывал вычищенные и смазанные детали. Сел рядом, скрестив ноги. Протекторы в его берцах были забиты рыжей сайгонской глиной.

— Чем ты опять недоволен?

Морита поднял голову и уставился Дугану в глаза. Глаза Дугана были серо-синие, жестокие. Забывшие. Пустые. В них не было ничего, кроме уверенности в собственной правоте. Морита первым отвел взгляд.

— Чем мы лучше тех, с кем сражались? Тех, кто брал в плен наших товарищей, ставил на них эксперименты?

— Опять ты за свое, — поморщился Дуган, отставляя свою миску. — Кого на этот раз сравнишь с Красным Черепом? С Золой?

— Себя.

Дуган запнулся, а Морита с щелчком отсоединил и достал затворную коробку, снял цевье и взялся за затворную группу. Протер все ветошью, придирчиво избавляясь от любых следов пыли и влаги.

— Ты нормальный? — через несколько секунд молчания тяжело упал между ними вопрос. — Джим, ты, мать твою, нормальный? Или для вправки мозгов тебе пару дорожек насыпать?

— Дум-Дум, — обратился Морита по старому прозвищу, не отрывая взгляд от рук, которые машинально продолжали разбирать винтовку. — Мы соревнуемся с соседней ротой по количеству снятых скальпов. Мы представляем страну, которая находится на другой стороне глобуса, и, будем честными, никаких личных интересов тут иметь не должна. Мы, мать твою, травим джунгли гербицидами, потому что не можем вытравить «тоннельных крыс», которые ведут партизанскую войну. Ничего не напоминает?

— Это другое, — набычился Дуган. — Ты не понимаешь…

— Ты не понимаешь, это другое, — мерзким голосом передразнил Морита. Поднял голову так резко, что хвост едва не рассыпался. — Да, это другое. Это хуже.

Он смотрел, как у Дугана раздуваются ноздри, как он задирает плечи, отчаянно желая заткнуть оппонента кулаком. Морита даже не дрогнул, когда мимо его уха свистнула миска с варевом, исчезнув где-то в джунглях. Сидящие у плитки солдаты притихли и насторожились, потому что любящего рубить с плеча командира Дугана они боялись совсем ненамного больше, чем тихого эффективного Мориту.

— Хочешь сделать мне больно? — тихо спросил Джим, не позволив ни единой мышце дрогнуть. — Хочешь избавить мир от того, что тебе не нравится, что не подходит под твое единственно правильное мнение? А может… может ты хочешь создать новый мир, в котором…

— Довольно, — Дум-Дума потряхивало от ярости. — Не смей проводить такие аналогии!

— Ну почему же? И с чего ты взял, что на место нашего мертвого врага я ставлю тебя? — Морита с недоступной человеку скоростью и точностью собрал свою М16. При этом взгляд он ни разу не оторвал от лица старого друга. — Я все еще считаю, что красный цвет в этой ситуации принадлежит мне.

Морита встал и хлопнул по плечу Дугана, у которого лицо наливалось краснотой, а на скулах ходили желваки. Закинул за спину винтовку, поднял брезент и свою миску с едой.

— Как помнишь, Красный Череп тоже не был согласен с нацистской идеологией.

Джунгли продолжали с терпеливой ненавистью смотреть на них из листвы, но взгляд Дум-Дума в спину бил, как очередь из Томми-гана.


	7. Свобода наживаться на смерти

Партизаны или гражданские, бойцы или дети и женщины — бравым наносителям демократии было все равно. Морита терпел. И терпел. И терпел.

Потом пришли вести о стратегии боевого применения «радужных гербицидов», из транспортировщика выгружали бочки с разноцветными полосками, часть из них сразу грузили в брюшко самолета-бомбардировщика на глазах Мориты и Дугана.

— Я не хочу больше в этом участвовать, — помертвевшим за последний год голосом оповестил Морита. — Дум-Дум, это не то, на что мы подписывались. Это геноцид.

— Ну и что? — равнодушно спросил Дуган. — Неужели боишься тех слухов об опасности «радуги»? Так ее будут распылять от нас так далеко, что мы и не заметим. У нас своя операция, у «химиков» — своя.

— Во-первых, ты тоже знаешь, что это не слухи. А во-вторых… — Морита взъерошил короткие волосы. Хвост пришлось обрезать, потому что сохранять его в пристойном виде в джунглях не было никакой возможности. — На нас уже применили гораздо более жесткую отраву. Пострадают только простые люди.

— Все остальные, ты хотел сказать, — уточнил Дум-Дум. — Ну и что? Разве это должно волновать нас с тобой?

Плечи Мориты закаменели. Слова друга звучали как пощечина.

— Завтра все равно у нас очередной раунд выкуривания «тоннельных крыс». Джунгли сдадутся нам, потому что, черт возьми, куда они денутся.

— Я отказываюсь.

— Ну, тогда свободен, — пожал плечами Дуган. — Следующий самолет через три дня…

— Дум-Дум, Тимоти… — Морита тряхнул его за плечо, но сине-стальные глаза смотрели сквозь него, как будто отфильтровывая лишнее. — Очнись наконец! Посмотри, что здесь происходит. Мы не этого хотели, мы не за это сражались!

— А может очнуться надо тебе? — Дуган наклонил голову и сфокусировал взгляд. — Или ты все же решил переквалифицироваться в хиппи? Забыл, кто мы на самом деле, какой результат был нужен Эрскину и армии? Или ты считаешь, что сверхчеловек должен… что? Делать любовь, а не войну? Сыворотка была оружием. Теперь оружие — мы.

— Мы люди, а не оружие. Мы можем больше, чем просто убивать!

— Да, но создавали нас именно для убийства. Не обманывай свою природу, Морита. Мы — не люди, мы больше, чем люди.

— Если и так, то мы обязаны быть лучше, чем они…

— И убивать тех, кто пытается нам сопротивляться, — кивнул Дум-Дум. — Все просто, Джим. Мы всегда правы уже потому, что мы сильнее.

Морита медленно снял руку с его плеча и отступил на шаг. Он смотрел в лицо того, кого считал другом, и не узнавал его.

— Тогда примите мою отставку, — Морита говорил и не чувствовал онемевших губ. — С данного момента я снимаю с себя полномочия и обязанности американского военного.

— Ага, — Дум-Дум снова смотрел сквозь, находясь мыслями уже в завтрашнем дне.

Оружие Морита не сдал. Он исчез ночью, никто и не заметил, как. Утром Дуган только отмахнулся, уж он-то лучше других знал, как Морита умеет растворяться в воздухе, и даже не сомневался, что тот уже на полпути к Франции, Англии или Америке. Операция, которая должна была показать превосходство солдат демократии над партизанами, началась вовремя.

Началась вовремя и пошла не по плану.

Крысы показали свой оскал, но Дуган чувствовал, что не все так просто. И все же — они теряли бойцов одного за другим. Часть проваливалась в ловушки, часть падала в перестрелке с вьетнамцами. Но часть…

Дуган недоступным человеку прыжком оказался на ветке дерева и сел, прислонившись спиной к стволу. Где-то в трех сотнях метров еще отстреливались.

— Доложите обстановку! — рявкнул он в рацию.

Через почти полторы минуты тишины пошли помехи, как будто кто-то зажимал и отпускал тангенту. Потом связь неожиданно наладилась и Дуган услышал в рации знакомое дыхание.

— Присылай еще солдат, Дуган, — голос Мориты звучал ровно и чисто. — Этот карательный отряд закончился, уши и скальпы я оставлю в вашем лагере. Патроны с трупов я тоже снял, так что теперь их у меня хватит на всех.

Дуган раненым зверем взревел, чувствуя, как от ненависти перехватывает горло, а перед глазами все застилает красным.

Выследить разведчика-стратега во вьетнамских джунглях не было ни единого шанса.

Но он, черт возьми, попытается.

***

В шестьдесят восьмом Морита, загоревший и с ожесточившимися глазами, кинул постаревшему Говарду на стол фотографии. Массовые убийства мирных жителей, коллекции скальпов, попавшие под напалм и «Оранж» люди, обезображенные пустыни на месте сельскохозяйственных полей, болота на месте мангровых лесов.

— Это твое хваленое оружие, из которого надо выстрелить только один раз? Или двух ядерных взрывов было мало?

Говард отвел глаза. За прошедшие годы он успел обзавестись женой, которая стала его билетом в мир больших денег и большого влияния, превратить Стратегический Научный Резерв в собственную карманную шпионскую организацию и разругаться с Ванко, который забрал свою половину наработок и вернулся в Союз. И все это Морита отлично знал.

— Отлично, твои разработки сделали самолеты смертоноснее, — продолжил Морита, не дождавшись ответа. — Теперь одна бомбардировка приводит к катастрофическим последствиям, а бомбардировок таких… одна за одной.

— Если бы Вьетнам не выебывался и не попросил помощи у Советов… — под взглядом Мориты Говард прикусил язык.

— Да, почему-то советские пилоты даже после твоих наработок сбивают самолеты на раз-два, — иронично склонил голову набок Морита. — И где же твой ненаглядный Ванко, когда вы, вроде как, собирались дать миру что-то новое, что-то, способное служить не только войне?

— Сбежал со своей половиной наработок.

— Теперь принудительная депортация так называется?

Тишина висела несколько минут, потом Говард тяжело вздохнул и сгреб раскиданные по столу фотографии, внимательно их разглядывая. На одной, где был запечатлен и сам Морита, он остановился подольше, хмурясь и разглядывая ее, практически вплотную подняв к глазам.

— Ты работал с агентом «Оранж»? — напряженно спросил он.

— Нет, только присутствовал при погрузке, — дернул плечом Морита. — Я не дурак, чтобы подставляться под диоксин, как и не испытываю желания проверять свою толерантность к ожогам.

— Никакого контакта не было? Точно? — допытывался Говард, пока не получил утвердительный кивок. После этого он откинулся в кресле и провел ладонью по лицу. — «Оранж» на самом деле мутаген. Мы не смогли согласовать его ограниченное использование, но ЩИТ работает над тем, чтобы минимизировать последствия для американских солдат.

— ЩИТ? — поднял бровь Морита.

— Да, теперь Стратегический Научный Резерв называется так, — отмахнулся Говард. — Пегги придумала. Так вот, «Оранж». Практически стопроцентная гарантия того, что у потомства будут врожденные мутации. А мы с Марией собираемся завести наследника…

Морита молча открыл и закрыл рот. Снова. Потом сел — упал, — в стоящее рядом кресло.

— Да почти десятую часть Вьетнама залили этой дрянью, — севшим голосом прошептал он. — Ты представляешь, сколько людей пострадали?!

— Мы обеспечим лечение для вернувшихся солдат…

— Местное население! Мирные жители! — Морита смотрел в бесстрастное лицо Говарда, уже тронутое возрастными морщинами, и не понимал, как тот может спокойно смотреть на страдания целой нации. Это было выше его понимания. — Ладно. Ладно, закроем этот вопрос. Мария уже выбрала имя для ребенка?

— Энтони, — сознался Говард. — Его будут звать Энтони, Мария не разрешила назвать сына Стивом. Кстати, ты же в курсе про Пима? Я сейчас с ним работаю…

За предложенную тему Морита схватился с радостью.

Ему было нужно время, чтобы переварить полученную информацию.

***

Вьетнам Мориту подкосил. Он чувствовал себя старым, как никогда, хотя внешне не изменился ни на день. Шестьдесят девятый год проходил мимо погруженного в свои мысли Джима.

После очередной затяжной депрессии Морита пришел в себя в гостевой спальне на вилле Жака, пропустив и запуск автоматической межпланетной станции на Венеру, и лунную эпопею, и Стоунволлский бунт, и доктрину Нильсона. Осенний ветер трепал тонкие занавески, на плантации заканчивали снимать урожай, а с первого этажа из приемника Битлз пели о желтой подводной лодке.

Подпевающая им Сильвия тихо открыла дверь, окинула взглядом комнату и, увидев, что Морита сидит на кровати, недоуменно оглядываясь, радостно улыбнулась ему. Материнство было ей к лицу.

— Доброе утро, хотя сейчас уже скорее вечер. Как самочувствие?

— Жив, — хрипло ответил Морита. Прокашлялся, прочищая горло. — Кажется, снова жив. Что во Вьетнаме?

— О, нет! Со мной об этом говорить не советую, — строго покачала она головой. — В этом доме о политике говорят только за вечерним бренди. Я принесла подслащенной воды, но, думаю, уместнее будет предложить бульон?

— Было бы здорово, — Морита попытался приподнять уголки губ в улыбке, чтобы хоть как-то выразить благодарность. Выпаивать глюкозой апатичного суперсолдата — то еще удовольствие, так что Сильвия и Жак как минимум не заслужили терпеть его постное лицо. — Спасибо вам.

— Вы протащили моего мужа через войну живым и невредимым, — просто ответила Сильвия. — Это меньшее, чем мы можем вам отплатить. Кстати, если я правильно помню, вы интересовались космосом? Человек наконец высадился на Луну.

— Советы?

— Нет, ваши. Армстронг и Олдрин. «Один маленький шаг для человека, но гигантский скачок для всего человечества», — процитировала она.

Морита откинулся на подушку и расправил плечи до хруста, потянулся всем телом, которое ныло от долгих месяцев практически без движения.

— Конец космической гонке, — констатировал он, после чего шутливо прикрыл себе рот. — Да-да, простите, ни слова о политике. Думаю, мне надо минут двадцать, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Бульон звучит здорово!

— Я попрошу повара приготовить, — кивнула Сильвия, тактично прикрыв за собой дверь.

Битлз пели, что на борту желтой подводной лодки собрались все друзья.

Морита смотрел в голубое небо южной Франции и думал о том, что на его лодке остается все меньше друзей.

***

Мария Карбонелл на взгляд Мориты была существом, немного нарушающим законы мироздания.

Для начала выяснилось, что она наложила вето на ежегодные поисковые экспедиции Говарда. Морита это как-то пропустил, сначала ошиваясь во Вьетнаме, а потом морально от этого страдая до полной потери связи с реальностью.

Одним словом — больше Говарда нельзя было ежегодно поймать на ледоколе. Спонсирование, планирование и остальное техническое обеспечение — сколько угодно. Но личное присутствие? Никогда. И, что интереснее всего, Говард согласился.

Об этом Морита узнал, когда сопровождал Жака и Сильвию с их маленьким сыном в Великобританию, где Фэлсворт, приславший им приглашения, хотел похвастаться новым призовым жеребцом. Сплавив жену с детьми в дом отдыха, он по полной пользовался неожиданной свободой, устроив в своем особняке постоянный праздник с настоящими мужскими игрушками — лошадьми, сигарами и покером. Естественно, Воющие были приглашены все, так что днем позже туда же прилетели и Говард с Марией.

— Когда ждать наследника империи? — первым делом спросил Морита, окинув взглядом стройную фигуру Марии, которая только-только вошла в синюю гостиную, где шло неспешное обсуждение вин, лошадей и биржи.

— В конце весны, — Мария приложила палец к губам. — Но этого пока никто не должен знать. Говард снова устроил себе проблемы со своим проклятым Щитом, так что пока мы будем держать это в секрете.

Говард пристыженно насупился.

— И никакие это не проблемы, просто небольшие разногласия…

— Он все еще верит, что может как-то контролировать этот шпионский рассадник, — доверительным тоном поделилась Мария.

— Мальчишки, — снисходительно покачала головой Сильвия, подхватывая на руки гукающего сына. — Предлагаю оставить их и заняться реальным делом. Я собираюсь закупить партию подмороженного винограда для айсвайн, но никак не могу определиться с названием…

— Конечно, я вся в твоем распоряжении. Заодно обсудим предстоящий показ Шевоун, благо в приглашениях указана тема коллекции. И она что-то говорила о новых идеях для бикини, — Мария приобняла подругу за талию и обернулась на мужчин. — Мальчики, не скучайте. И ради всего святого, никаких планов по захвату мира!

— Да, дорогая! — хором ответили Говард и Жак, после чего переглянулись с Фэлсвортом и уже втроем уставились на Мориту, как задумавшие пакость школьники на строгого преподавателя.

— Я прослежу, — ровным тоном пообещал женщинам Морита, игнорируя недовольные стоны умудренных жизнью и успевших обзавестись сединой друзей. — А теперь… Кто мне объяснит, почему буксует ратификация Договора о нераспространении ядерного оружия?

Глядя, как переглядываются Старк и Фэлсворт, Морита нахмурился. Он уже хотел повторить вопрос в более ультимативных формулировках, как в открытые окна ворвался гул мотора.

— А вот и Дуган, — улыбнулся Говард. — Все в сборе, можно переходить в бильярдную!

Самому Морите казалось, что лицо он удержал, но улыбка смотрящего на него Говарда померкла.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, — чувствуя себя как будто в толще воды ответил Морита. — Все нормально…

По лестнице прогрохотали подкованные берцы, а потом Дуган вломился в дверь. Он не изменил своим тактическим штанам, да и усы остались неизменно-рыжими. Но глаза… Темные, льдисто-стеклянные глаза, в которых ничего не отражалось.

— А вот и я! — зычно рыкнул Дуган, растягивая в улыбке губы и показывая то, что он держал за спиной. — Лучший ямайский ром, а я его весь перепробовал, так что знаю, о чем говорю!

Морита повел носом. От Дугана все еще за версту разило убойным коктейлем наркотиков и оружейного пороха, но теперь сквозь этот шлейф пробивался новый запах. Свежесть, ржавчина, горькая пыль… Эти запахи Морита знал.

С ними он сталкивался, когда посещал Японию, когда присутствовал в лабораториях Говарда, где когда-то создавался Манхэттенский проект, в России, где ему по дружбе показывали обогащающие центрифуги. С этим запахом он сталкивался. Оружейный уран. Плутоний. Отработавшее ядерное топливо. Характерный тонкий запах на месте взрывов, который для чуткого обоняния суперсолдата буквально въедается во все, оставаясь годами и десятилетиями висеть в воздухе.

Дум-Дум ослепительно улыбался, но Мориту не могла обмануть его нарочитая беззаботность.

Дуган расширил свой маленький бизнес, построенный на наркотиках и порохе. Теперь он по самые локти влез в ядерное оружие.

— Да, ладно. Лучше говорить про ром, чем про реальные причины пробуксовки ратификации Договора о нераспространении, не так ли?

В синей гостиной повисла тишина тяжелая, нехорошая. Фальшивая улыбка Дугана могла обмануть многих, но не тех, с кем он прошел войну. И Морита чувствовал, что Говард, Жак и Фэлсворт если не боятся Дугана, то опасаются. Он бы и сам опасался, если бы ему было, что терять.

— В жизни важны три вещи, — неожиданно миролюбиво отозвался Дуган. — Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл. А уж интерпретации каждый выбирает себе сам.

— Как дела во Вьетнаме? — не смог удержаться от ядовитой шпильки Морита.

— Как всегда. Джунгли, глина, сырость. Новый отряд я собирать не стал, не знал, когда ты вернешься со своего променада.

— О, так значит ты оценил мои подарки?

Дуган улыбнулся. Клыкасто, холодно. Суперсолдат, недовольный попыткой ограничить его свободу наживаться на смерти.

— Более чем! У тебя прекрасное чувство юмора, хотя хиппи из тебя, конечно, как из меня балерина, беру свои слова назад. Но я не в претензии, все же мы с тобой друзья.

Последнее слово было выделено так четко, что Морита почувствовал, что его тошнит. Во рту было кисло, а в ушах гудело. Ради притихшего Говарда, ради отчаянно не желающих понимать происходящее Жака и Фэлсворта, ради Марии и Сильвии — ради всех людей, которые не заслужили разборки суперсолдат, он до конца этой встречи будет вести себя прилично. Но потом… Потом то чудовище, в которое превратился весельчак-командир Дум-Дум, должно быть уничтожено.

— Да, — тяжело выдавил из себя Морита. — Мы все же друзья.


	8. Справедливость силы

Морита вернулся во Францию, проводив Жака и Сильвию с их маленьким сыном. Прихватил рюкзак и потратил несколько дней на посещение Америки.

— Да, я знал! — несмотря на возраст и опыт, иногда в Говарде просыпалась истеричка. — И лучше пусть это будет Дуган, чем кто-то другой! Потому что мы никогда не сможем полностью контролировать оборот…

— Твоего хваленого «оружия одного выстрела»? — Морита горько усмехнулся. — Мало было утопить мир в наркотиках, теперь он за звонкую монету будет раздавать то, что может этот мир взорвать. Тот мир, в котором будет жить твой ребенок!

— А что я могу сделать?! Щит больше мне не подчиняется, я превратился в финансовый и научный придаток!

— Да хоть помочь ратифицировать этот чертов договор! Стоп… Подожди-ка, — Морита замер, судорожно думая и анализируя. — Чем он с тобой расплатился?

Говард, седой и постаревший, умудренный опытом, растерявший свою лихость и приобретший стабильность, успевший даже остепениться… отвел глаза и сжался, как провинившийся рядовой. Зато резко стало понятно, почему он вообще согласился перестать убивать себя в поисковых экспедициях, почему забил на Роджерса.

— Чем. Он. С тобой. Расплатился.

— Кровь, костный мозг, другие образцы…

Стукнув по столу с такой силой, что по древесине пошли трещины, Морита подскочил и вихрем умчался прочь из кабинета. Ему нечего было сказать Говарду. Он пронесся мимо Марии, которая проводила его понимающим взглядом, мимо Джарвиса, который вышколено помог ему нацепить походную куртку и рюкзак.

Через три часа он уже был в самолете, разглядывая карты. В этом раунде салочек он был ведущим.

***

Чему за прошедшие двадцать пять лет Дуган научился, так это тому, как оставаться незаметным, быть одновременно везде и нигде, влиять на все, но никому не попадаться на глаза.

Морита потратил почти весь октябрь на Южную Америку, мелкой гребенкой прочесав от Колумбии до Аргентины. Он промчался по Северной Африке, а потом мотался по ближнему Востоку.

Фэлсворт согласился помочь и отслеживал трафик героина, Жак убеждал, что на территории Европы Дуган не появлялся. Говард стыдливо прятался, зато Мария подключила семейные связи и от имени итальянской мафии пообещала, что в свободную продажу на черном рынке ядерное оружие и обогащенный уран не выпустят по крайней мере до конца календарного года.

Это давало Морите какие-то сроки, от которых можно было отталкиваться.

И все же на то, чтобы найти Дугана, Морита потратил больше месяца. В пятнадцатых числах они наконец встретились.

— Теряешь хватку, — встретил Мориту комментарий. Дуган сидел за столом в полевом штабе и чистил свой старый помповый Винчестер. Тот самый, Морита узнал потертости на прикладе. — Я тебя уже несколько дней жду. Поговорим?

— Поговорим, — кивнул Морита и вышел.

Вокруг снова на десятки птичьих голосов пели джунгли, а из сплетений веток следили вражеские глаза. И снова Морита гораздо ярче чувствовал взгляд старого друга. Друга, от которого осталась только знакомая оболочка. Друга, который потерял себя.

От лагеря они шли в молчании. В чем-то это молчание было уютным, как в те далекие времена, когда они в том же уютном молчании сидели рядом в трясущемся кузове грузовичка, ожидая прибытия на следующую горячую точку. В чем-то — напряженным, потому что оба понимали, о чем пойдет разговор.

— _Прочь_ , — бросил Морита на вьетнамском.

— _Не смейте появляться до завтра, иначе за вами придет рыжий демон_ , — добавил Дуган, резко повернувшись к дальним кустам и оскалившись. — _За вами и вашими родными!_

Ощущение слежки пропало тут же, только вдалеке хрустнула ветка.

— Одного не пойму, чего тебе не хватает? — через несколько минут спросил Морита, не оборачиваясь. — Не денег, не власти. Чего?

Рывок Дугана он заметил еще до начала движения, так что резко развернулся и отбил направленный на него ствол дробовика своим М16. Рядом с ухом грянул выстрел, а дробь ушла в небо. Дуган навалился всем весом, заставляя Мориту перехватить свою винтовку двумя руками, чтобы удержать давление.

— Мне не хватало этого, — неожиданно живым и спокойным голосом ответил Дуган. — Вот этого! Боя, адреналина, движения!

Отпрыгнули они одновременно, и Морита настороженно замер. Дуган двигался размашисто, как будто наконец получив такую возможность после долгих и долгих лет тщательного контроля над собой.

— Ты чувствуешь это, Джимми? Это жизнь!

Грянули еще два выстрела в пустоту, а потом суперсолдаты обменялись ударами на недоступной человеку скорости.

— Это не жизнь, это война! — Морита резко ударил ногой вверх, выбивая дробовик из рук Дугана. Тот тоже в долгу не остался, выкинув вперед руку и одним движением выталкивая чеку, удерживающую ствольную коробку. Винтовка переломилась пополам, так что Морита ее выкинул, резко подаваясь вперед и вниз, чтобы пробить Дугану несколько раз в солнечное сплетение. С таким же успехом можно было бить в стальную пластину. — Мы сражались не для того, чтобы в этой войне застрять и тащить ее за собой…

— Мы созданы для этого, не отрицай! — Дуган расхохотался как безумец, попытался взять Мориту в захват. Тяжело засопел ему в ухо. — Скажи, что нет. Скажи, что вся программа суперсолдат была не для того, чтобы создать тех, кто будет быстрее, сильнее и умнее. Мы — те, кто должен управлять миром. И мир можно привести в чувство только войной.

Морита резко дернул головой назад, его затылок врезался Дугану в нос с влажным хрустом. Они раскатились. Дуган поднялся и пальцами вправил себе сломанную переносицу. Кровь даже не успела пойти, зато глаза загорелись так, как Морита не видел уже давно. Очень давно. Примерно с Аццано.

— Ты совсем поехал крышей, — досадливо покачал он головой, пока Дуган довольно топорщил рыжие усы. — Поехал, как поехал когда-то Красный Череп, как ехал потом Роджерс. Очнись, Дуган, мы простые люди в усиленной оболочке.

— О нет, мы лучше людей, мы — следующая ступень…

Морита не стал размениваться на пространные объяснения, а просто коротко и резко ударил снова. Нос Дугана снова хрустнул, заставив того расхохотаться. Хлынувшая, наконец, из разорванных сосудов кровь заливала усы и рот. Дуган облизнулся, а потом Морита изо всех сил рванул, уходя с траектории. И все равно его подбросило от удара, и приземлился он уже в нескольких метрах со сломанной рукой. Тут же вправил торчащую кость и попробовал пошевелить пальцами. Не попал в стык, но перелом уже начинал зарастать, а времени вправлять его по-нормальному не было. Дуган успел снова вправить себе нос и теперь смотрел внимательно, как будто ожидая команды на бросок. Под тонкой майкой бугрились мышцы.

— Разве смог бы человек вот так?

— Ты считаешь это достоинством? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Морита. — Нам дана огромная сила, которую можно было потратить на созидание. Ты зачем-то выбрал тропу разрушения.

— Она ближе к моим представлениям, — пожал плечами Дуган. — И она честнее. Люди. Да что они могут? Ограничить нас, связать нам руки? Нам, тем, кто имеет полное право решать и за себя, и за них? Ха!

— И поэтому ты решил дать людям возможность разорвать Землю на куски? Или ты забыл Хиросиму?

Дуган медленно опустил плечи и наклонил голову. Улыбка сменилась странным выражением, как будто некоторые мышцы лица свело судорогой от того, как долго ими не пользовались.

— А помнишь Альпы? — неожиданно спросил он. — Та операция по перехвату, когда мы играли в покер, а Роджерс сидел на улице, разобиженный на наши развлечения…

— И Барнс пытался найти у тебя следы жульничества, — подхватил Морита. — А потом я спалил вам фляжку виски, и мы все дурачились, даже в какую-то траншею скатились.

— Это был овраг, — уточнил Дум-Дум. — Помнишь, ты тогда высматривал созвездия и спросил, есть ли там жизнь. Я еще ответил, что этого мы никогда не узнаем.

— Что, хочешь извиниться? — с непонятной самому себе мстительностью уточнил Морита.

— А знаешь, хочу. Кто ж знал, что космос такой… маленький. И доступный.

Морита, понимая, что драки больше не будет, подобрал свою М16 и попытался собрать обратно. Сломанная рука слушалась плохо.

— До доступности нам еще жить и жить, — прокомментировал он подошедшему ближе Дугану.

— Кто бы сказал мне в сороковом, что человека отправят в космос, я бы не поверил. Давай-ка вправлю…

Морита с грустью смотрел, как Дуган не забытыми со времен совместных миссий движениями прощупывает кость, как ищет угол, под которым надо ломать. Под широкими мозолистыми ладонями рука хрустнула, кости терлись друг о друга, но наконец оказались на месте.

— Все же придется резать, — с досадой констатировал Дум-Дум. — Так вот, к чему я это. Откуда ты тогда… не знал, но, не знаю, догадывался о том, что мы шагаем в космическую эру?

— Я стратег, — констатировал Морита. — Оттуда же, откуда я знал, кто возьмет Берлин.

Дуган восхищенно покачал головой, а потом отобрал у Мориты винтовку и сам ее дособрал, вернул.

— Я вот думаю, — Дуган сходил за своим дробовиком и закинул его на плечо. — Раз ты говоришь, что ядерное оружие стоит оставить за бортом, то, может, именно тебя мне стоит послушаться?

— Стоит, — Морита сглотнул ком в горле. — Однозначно стоит. Это тот джин, которого в бутылку не вернуть. И… Пожалуйста, Дум-Дум, хватит. Завязывай со всем своим бизнесом, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Давай вернемся в Штаты, навестим Говарда. Или во Францию, к Жаку…

Джунгли шелестели как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ядерное оружие останется под контролем ядерных держав, — решил Дуган. — Считай это моей благодарностью за сегодняшнюю разминку. А с остальным… Просто оставь меня в покое. Мой замысел не изменился с пятидесятого года, так что хватит изображать няньку. Ты себя нашел, ну и молодец. А мне не мешай.

Ответ был однозначным. Уже хорошо было то, что оружейный уран не будут продавать как горячие пирожки во всех уголках мира. И все же… Вслед удаляющемуся Дугану Морита смотрел сквозь прицел своей винтовки. Палец на спусковом крючке дрогнул раз, другой. Дуган, не оборачиваясь, поднял руку и сложил интернациональный жест из оттопыренного среднего пальца.

Морита опустил винтовку и прикрыл глаза, слушая шелест джунглей. Выстрелить в последнего представителя своего вида он так и не смог.

Он проиграл.

***

Договор о нераспространении ядерного оружия был ратифицирован двумя главными игроками двадцать четвертого ноября, через неделю после драки во Вьетнаме. Морита все это время провел в Японии, сначала разбираясь с неправильно сросшейся рукой, а потом гуляя по Нагасаки. Призрачный город с тенями вместо людей отлично подходил ему.

Новость принесла странное чувство. Морита оглядывался, бродил по улицам и обводил пальцами черные силуэты на зданиях. Дуган взял на себя право распоряжаться чужой смертью, пусть она была в виде наркотиков или пули, яда или взрывчатки. Он продавал смерть, но покупатели знали, на что идут. Имел ли Морита моральное право останавливать его от торговли ядерным оружием?

За почти четверть века тонкий запах горькой пыли, въевшийся в бетон, не уловили бы и самые чуткие ищейки. Суперсолдат от этой вони задыхался.

Имел ли он право отнимать шанс на возмездие у тех, кто пострадал от чьих-то рук? Священное право мести. Во Второй Мировой они без суда и следствия кормили свинцом врагов, но это была война. Потом они годами выслеживали Гидру, сжигая, взрывая или расстреливая людей только за то, что их идеология отличалась от разрешенной. Разрешенной кем?

В Нагасаки Морита не пил местную воду, довольствуясь двумя фляжками, принесенными с собой. Он мало двигался, так что организм практически сразу перешел в режим экономии энергии. Морита спал в коробках брошенных домов и медленно бродил по улицам. Пил и ел только когда вспоминал об этом.

Он сам в джунглях Вьетнама положил две роты американских солдат. Сложно сказать, было ли это местью, но он до сих пор считал, что там карательным отрядам и место — в рыжей сайгонской глине. За дело положил, потому что они перестали быть людьми, так что Морита просто прописал им их же лекарство. Но в таком случае можно ли считать людьми тех, кто отбомбился по Нагасаки, по Хиросиме? Не заслужили ли они получить закономерное возмездие? Был ли человеком Говард, который дал миру Манхэттенский проект и атомную бомбу, ту разрушительную силу, которая неожиданно вывела Штаты из Великой депрессии в сверхдержавы?

Возможно, Дуган был в чем-то прав, уравнивая людей по возможностям, давая оружие в руки любого желающего. Какой-нибудь японец, потерявший в сорок пятом семью, мог бы купить ядерный удар по Западному Побережью, а вьетнамец — залить «Оранжем» Восточное. Было бы это справедливостью? Морита уже не знал ответа на этот вопрос. В его блокноте все еще лежала сухая ромашка.


End file.
